Lorenzo
by Arrastrago
Summary: Vexen tries to foil Marluxia's plans to overtake the Organization, while Sora tries to find a way out of Castle Oblivion. When their two paths meet, will Vexen and Sora join forces for the greater good? Or will they be destroyed by an even darker evil?
1. Vexen's last chance

No one knew what happened so many years ago. How the Organization Member called Gaux came into being, the rising of someone thought to be dead, or even the sudden creation of an Organization member with a Heart. No one knew.

What they did know was three journals of a long vanished scientist who strived to restore order to his Organization

Journal exert 1 date unknown

Finding and creating a copy of the once keyblade master has proven to be more trouble than it is worth. It is amazing I am even writing tonight.. That boy Riku, he could do the organization great harm…. I must try to see if this cloning will actually work…

Journal exert 2 date unknown

The Riku replica was a success…. Perhaps it will show us what kind of power the darkness wields when it is put to it's full extent… perhaps it will even prove to be even of a greater use to us if it is successful

Journal exert 3 date unknown

Impossible! The real Riku managed to defeat the replica.. But fortunately it's still intact… but that does not get rid of the fact that I am now laughed at by my own fellow members… perhaps… if I can find a better way to analyze the darkness by combining a Riku replica with even greater dark powers.. but how?

Perhaps one day, someone will remember the tale...

9085390859843908450983590843095390439035 4

Vexen walked along the hallway until he reached the foot of the stairs. Looking up at the closed-door thoughts ran through his head. What if this plan failed too? What if the experiment ran rampant and attacked them? Would the experiment even work?

He shook his head and cast aside the thoughts. Science is all about making mistakes he told himself. He might fail again but one day it would be him at the top instead of that megalo-maniac Marluxia. He was about to open the door when something raced through his mind.

Someone was in the room with him.

Turning around he was face to face with one of his least favorite people

"Oh… hello Larxene"

The loud mouth of the organization folded her arms and scowled.

"Axel and I would like to know what you've been doing lately," she said coldly, "you've been dabbling in experiments ever since you make that hokey Riku and frankly both of us think you need a life."

Vexen held back the insults he wanted to throw at her and merely shrugged

"It's my work, that's all I can say…."

He walked over to his fellow member and started to circle around her, his eyes resembling dark portals

"And tell Axel to shove it."

The look on Larxene's face did not improve, in fact, it worsened.

"You old fart, get lost in your work then if that's what you want!"

She turned to leave when she felt Vexen's hand on her shoulder.

"…. What do you want?"

Vexen grinned as he came to the side of her.

"Nothing, it's just… that you have lovely hair…"

Larxene's eyes bulged at the statement and hollered in profanities. Vexen merely backed away.

"Now if you excuse me, I have work to do…"

He opened the doors to the "memory" of Hollow Bastion and walked inside. Leaving a still fuming Larxene out in the hallway.

When he fell into his surroundings Vexen only grinned. He held a fine blonde hair in his hand.

"One down, one to go"

Soon, the ultimate experiment would be complete


	2. Unified Evil

Walking through the carbon copy of the deserted castle Vexen couldn't help but have a sense of awe come over him. The castle that once belonged to Ansem, one of the most respected scientists of all, decaying to nothing. It was strange for it looked like the "pipes" and machinery was eating away at the church like castle, like a parasite gone undetected.

His attention was cut off however, for not too far ahead he heard loud thunderous noises of a battle being waged.

"The keybearer is already here? Impossible!"

He jumped up and dashed into the direction he heard the noises. Soon he found himself in a chapel room. He instantly identified it as the place where Marluxia first met Sora.

Only it wasn't Marluxia Sora was fighting, it was a gigantic black fire breathing dragon.

Vexen decided to watch in the shadows as Sora leapt at the Dragon, avoiding its snaps and flame breath. Sora managed to jump onto the beast's snout and jumped back, he held his keyblade out; it's tip glowing an angry red.

"RAGNAROK!"

The dragon let out a howl as millions of laser beams struck it over its body. It recoiled from the blast but counterattacked, bringing it's feet down in an earthquake move. Sora had no time to react as the blow came and he was knocked to his feet. Vexen's face lit up, perhaps if this dragon did away with Sora he wouldn't have to worry about Marluxia's plan.

His hopes were soon shattered as Sora held up three green cards with a terrifying bison like monster on them.

"Beast!"

On cue, the same tremendous monster was summoned and he tackled the dragon to the ground. He disappeared shortly after and Sora ran up to deliver the final blow upon the dragon.

Vexen was amazed. He wasn't sure as to why though. He guessed it was the fact that Namine was slowly dismantling Sora's mind and yet he was still fighting as if nothing were happening to him.

However, something else ran through his mind. The higher Sora climbed…. The less time he had to stop both Marluxia AND Sora.

479847894985389354897

Defeating the dragon made thoughts race through Sora's head. That blasted Maleficent..

It's because of her that we're all separated… Riku's still fighting against me…. I have to get to the top and get rid of whatever's causing this….

He picked up the card left behind by the dragon. Sora then turned his attention to the gems; he needed more of them to gain enough strength to fight off the heartless. Only when he turned his attention to the gems…

"That's funny…. I thought there would be…. More"

4587947895479848974879

Holding a few of the gems in his hand Vexen grinned to himself. Surely within the EXP gems there was the DNA of the dragon, the DNA of Maleficent….

He placed Larxene's hair strand with the gems and clenched his hand tightly over them.

"All the pieces are in place, Larxene's thunder, Maleficent's magic, my genius, will all be one"

And with a laugh, he disappeared from the world.


	3. The weapon created

Vexen couldn't help but feel giddy as he held the gem in his hands. Sitting down at his desk he set the gem down, along with Larxenes strand of hair. Looking at the two objects he let thoughts shoot through his mind.

Now… the lightning properties of Larxene and Maleficent will increase tenfold with their DNA combined. And, lightning has no normal element weakness…

He folded his arms and huffed, there was a problem with the combination.

The sheer realiance of magic powers will make the experiment susceptible to a strike of a sword or other weapon, what would counter that?

Distressed he took his eyes off the table and let his attention go to his room. The place wasn't any luxury suite, but it worked. The white walls of Castle Oblivion were fractured by the machinery he implanted to aid with is research and experiments. It reminded him of Hollow Bastion. Lost in thought he continued to let his eyes wander until they fell upon a familiar sight.

His shield.

Exactly

His murky eyes lit up with a mysterious spark of brilliance as he rose and picked up the "weapon." Its touch was cold, as if it were actually made out of ice. The blades on either end were sharp enough to cut skin just by touching it. He slid his hand into the hold strap and held it up.

"A bit unwieldy…"

He scowled and set the shield down. In his eyes magic users were supposed to be agile fighters, and here he was with a big clunky shield. He wanted to kick himself for going against his image. All of a sudden however the thought raced around in his head and somewhere a light bulb turned on.

It's simple…. What one can do two can do better, and even an idiot can build something big, so why doesn't the genius build something compact?

Vexen gave out a shrill laugh; the problem was indeed solved. Soon enough he would have that traitor Marluxia on his knees.

No sense in gloating however, there is work to be done

45845894984985489598

Marluxia stood still as a statue. He was looking down the hallway. The stairs slowly fading away into a dark abyss. And within that darkness would either be the greatest weapon imaginable, or the destruction of not only him, but the entire Organization. He continued to stare, he would wait.

"It's not like there's an elevator in here Marluxia, why not try waiting?"

A voice caught Marluxias attention. He only bothered to look over his shoulder. Axel was standing there, with a smug look upon his face.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see what you're up to. All I can say is that you waiting for your petty puppet's like watching paint dry."

A scowl appeared on Marluxias face and he turned away.

"Who asked you? Besides, aren't you supposed to be with Namine?"

"Larxenes looking over the shrimp, they're both occupied."

"And what of Vexen?"

"I dunno, ever since that stupid Riku Replica got trashed up by Sora Vexens just pulled back into his shell. Hasn't talked to anyone, not even Lexaeus or Zexion."

Marluxia shrugged at the statement

"I'm not surprized."

"Although he has been behaving quite strangely, I mean, awhile ago Larxene said that he was… hitting on her"

A funny feeling shot through Marluxias chest, was that old scientist actually coming onto Larxene?

"You mean that old lech actually did?"

"Don't ask me questions, I just overheard Larxene swearing about something like that."

The anger in Marluxias mind did not cease however.

iI was thinking of sparing him, but now that man must die…. i

585489754897487948748974459843854

Vexen spent hours analyzing magic properties and the crystilized essence of magic. In some worlds, it was known as "Materia". Vexen took two thunder elements and ran them through one of the many machines in his room. When the Materia was expelled from the contraption, they were much bigger, about as long as his arm.

Perfect

He set them upon a table and took off his gloves. Taking knife in one hand, he began to cut at the stone, somehow managing to shape it. It wasn't long until he got the main figure down for both rocks. He had already thought out the design. They would look just like his sheild, only smaller and easier to handle. The experiment would be able to hold them up as small buckler shields. And also they could be used as Katal blades, the bottom part of the shield being used as a harpoon. It was a too for one deal, it was already chaping up to be a better creation than that Riku Replica.

…what was he up to?


	4. The weapon awakened

Walking through the halls of Soras memory the Riku Replica couldn't help but feel agitated, and lonely. He took it upon himself to find and defeat Sora if it was the last thing he did. Even if he had lost to the real Riku.

But at that time he decided to isolate himself from his creator and all members of the organization. For due to the circumstances they would only see him as an item, a weapon, but never a person.

His grip on the fake Soul Eater tightened as those thoughts ran through his head. Looking up at the "sky" of the memory he was in, he could sence that there was something in hiding nearby...

"Come and get me you cowards!"

The moment he shouted Heartless rose from the ground and materialized into being. Dark Balls opened their gaping mouths and rushed at him. Dodging the charge he then brought the blade around and struck a Dark Ball in the back, knocking it into a Screw Diver. The Heartless then realized that their "prey" could fight back so they charged again in full force. The Screw Diver brandished its spear and brought it down upon Riku Replica. In response he held up Soul Eater to parry the attack. However this left him wide open to a strike and he was knocked over by a Dark Ball. He growled in pain as he struggled to get back up.

"Now you've done it…"

He held out his hand. In his palm a white light began to glow.

"Dark Firaga!"

A violent white light shot out of his hand and hit the Dark Balls. They seemed to freeze in mid-flight and disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Riku Replica then looked to the Screw Diver and grinned.

"You're next!"

The two rushed at each other. There was a clang of metal as the two struck their blades over and over again. Neither combatant showed signs of fatigue, and the battle lasted for what seemed like ages. And then….

A yellow beam was fired from a given direction. It hit the Screw Diver and obliterated it instantly.

"What!"

Riku Replica looked in the way of where the beam came from. And he was met with something that made even the most ferocious Heartless look like a dandelion.

The thing was shaded in darkness, it was impossible to tell what color or markings were on it. But Riku Replica was able to make out that the thing had claws, claws that were attached to long dangling arms. It was hunched over; its hind body was draped within the darkness. Its head was oval shaped and it had large catlike ears. Spines draped upon its head and down its neck, looking like stiff hair. The only light was reflected on its "mouth" which glinted as if metal. Its teeth were all incisors, each looking as sharpened as an executioners axe. But the most alarming thing was its blazing red eyes.

"Who are you?"

The thing "chuckled" its mouth moving roboticly.

_That doesn't concern you _

Riku Replica jumped at the voice. Its voice rang through his head, even though it had a mouth.

"Then what are you doing here?"

_That also doesn't concern you, you're lucky I missed and killed the Heartless instead._

Riku Replica then had a wave of cold fear rush through him. This thing, whatever it was, was it too a Heartless? And if it was… it was the first to talk. Something raced through his head.

"Are you from Soras memory?"

_No, although at the same time you could say yes._

"Start making sense!"

The thing chuckled again and it wiggled its claws in an excited way.

_I'm the remnants of someone Sora took the life of, in his memories here his hatred towards me is abnormally strong, I have no idea as to why though…._

"Perhaps you tried killing somebody? One.. of his friends?"

Riku Replicas voice faltered, friends, another thing he didn't have.

The thing laughed this time and turned his head a few times.

_Maybe that IS the case, but all I can say is that Soras hatred has created this form of me, and I daresay that it is QUITE an improvement, I think he hates me more than Maleficent… but if anyone is going to be hated it's going to be Soras hatred of YOU being a copy_

The thing was starting to sound cocky, and Riku Replica couldn't stand it.

"Just shut up!"

_Hmm? Shut up? Why should I shut up? I don't need to listen to you, a copy of all things._

"SHUT UP!"

_Copy! Copy! COPY!_

Riku Replica gave out a yell and raced at the thing, Soul Eater aimed right at its head.

_I don't think so…._

The thing snapped its claws and Riku Replica found himself sailing through the air. A second later he was sprawled out upon the cold marble floor of Castle Oblivion. He cursed under his breath and sat up.

"Stupid……."

Whatever that thing was, he hated it. Oh JOY. Now he had both Sora and that.. thing to deal with.

But what did it want with Sora? Or him? Or… did it want the Organization as well?

47845874574784374358748748748748

Vexen toiled away at his work, soon he had the katals final designs cut out and they only needed polishing.

"Enough with the décor, time for the real thing…."

Getting out of his chair Vexen took hold of the hair strand and dragon gem.

Now there was a machine that Vexen rarely ever used, even in some of his greater experiments. The thing had a computer at one end of it. Then there was a processing appliance that took the DNA and constructed a body out of the data. In the last section of the machine was a "tank", which was propped on a pedestal, which was four feet high. The tank held faint greenish liquid and was about two feet deep and was about 7 x 10. This was where the actual creation of his biological experiments was created. They would lie in slumber until Vexen would awake them. The replica of Riku was created in a similar way.

He took the strand and gem and inputted it into the computer. He then tugged a strand of his own hair and placed it inside the sample extractor.

Soon his hands were like a clockwork robot as he inputted the instructions needed to create the weapon. The three samples were crushed and sent to the second part of the machine. He continued clicking away at the machine, programming the weapons appearance, its gender, its height, and its abilities. An exhausting three hours of this and he finally came to something that suited him.

"Perfect"

He finally clicked the "enter" button and the second section hummed to life, it began to churn out a certain something that lazily clouded the specimen tank.

"Now the only thing to do is to wait."

Waiting however was something Vexen was not good at, even with him being a scientist. When he had to wait for something he usually slept it out. And he wasn't about to break his code of conduct. Giving out a yawn he kept the machine on and found his way to his cot. Grumbling he lay down upon it and shut his eyes.

"Need to afford a better frikkin' bed."

43873443278347832e783247634734276347834

Vexen lazily opened his eyes. And a strange sight greeted him.

Instead of being greeted by the cold and dark atmosphere of his lab he found himself in a canyon expanse. The rocks were a light blue, and seaweed grew in abundance.

Seaweed?

Vexen gave a gasp of alarm but was greeted with air instead of water. He could breathe, even being underwater.

_I'm in a dream….  
_  
Gliding along in his dream world Vexen began to get edgy; he had never once had a dream in his life, what did it all mean?

"HEY!"

Vexen almost had a heart attack as a voice blared out from behind him. Turning around he saw Larxene running at him at a full sprint.

"Larxene?"

Then something even weirder happened.

Larxene grabbed a hold of Vexen and wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him as if for dear life. Vexen was shocked. Larxene was the one to always stick to a fight no matter what, and here she was sobbing her eyes out.

"It's coming! Sora can't stop it, Marluxia can't stop it, and it's going to kill us Vexen! Kill us!"

Vexens eyes widened in alarm as he returned Larxenes "embrace" to protect her. He then looked around.

"What's going to kill us?"

Before Larxene could answer a mysterious melody filled the air. It was a young girl's voice, perhaps 16 or 17. The voice was so beautiful that Vexen felt like going to sleep; it was like a hypnotic spell.

"Vexen! Don't fall asleep oh God oh God DON'T fall asleep!"

Larxenes shouts knocked Vexen back to his senses. He then shouted out into the watery abyss, trying to reach beyond the melody.

"Who are you?"

The melody stopped and a maniacal laugh filled the air. Larxenes grip on Vexen tightened as the voice continued to ring about them. She then shouted out.

"STOP IT!"

And with that the laughing stopped. There was silence around the two of them. Vexen however did not let his guard down, whatever that voice was it was still with them, he knew it.

His hunch was proven as he heard a giggle from behind. The two wheeled around and above them on a cliff sat a 17-year-old girl. She had ebony black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a crimson red that seemed to cut Vexens mind like daggers. She wore a white dress. Resting on her lap was a golden Prodigal Spear. She would have been like any normal girl, had it not been for her strange skin color that was between an ashen gray and a lavender hue.

Whoever it was though, Vexen knew that she meant harm.

"What do you want with us?"

The girl giggled and grinned.

"I dunno, maybe I want to take that key of Soras, or crush your bones. Break you apart, kill you… I'm not too sure."

Larxene hid her face in Vexens jacket again. Vexens brows furrowed and he scowled at the girl.

"You'll be the one who will die!"

"No…. You will."

The girl giggled again and she waved her hand in front of her mouth. When her hand left on her mouth was a metallic jaw, the teeth were all incisors, each looking as sharpened as an executioners axe.

_For Soras memories will be your downfall…… _

423798438794784387934987342

Vexen awoke with a start. His breath was short, his brow covered in sweat.

There was something in Castle Oblivion that wanted them dead. Its power was even greater than Soras or Marluxias. But if that was the case, what would?

A splash diverted his attention to something else.

His jaw dropped as he saw a human like figure sitting up in the tank.

Vexens creation had woken up on its own.


	5. Weapons Duty

The thing shook its head slowly. It then gripped the sides of the tank, its claws on the verge of cracking the glass. And then, it spoke, its voice rattling, since it was not yet accustomed to speaking.

"Wha…wha… where ah.. am I?"

Vexen was speechless. This had never happened before; one of his creations awakening without the proper precautions. But it couldn't be helped, it was awake, and he had to deal with the set back. He clambered out of his cruddy bed and slowly walked to the weapons side.

"You're in Castle Oblivion.. you're a weapon that I've created."

The weapon lowered its head. It's sopping hair hiding its face.

"Oh… I thought I was dreaming…"

"Dreaming? Whatever do you mean?"

In the darkness Vexen could only see his creations gleaming yellow eyes as it looked to him.

"It's all been dreams before this… my memories are patches… I don't know what to believe, what my past is…."

"Well if it concerns you so I'll tell you that you have no past, you haven't existed until now….."

Vexen was shocked, this weapon showed more than arrogance than the Riku Replica had, in fact, the thing actually knew that something was wrong with it. Before he could pursue his thoughts any longer the weapon spoke up again.

"Am I a clone of someone?"

"No… you're the result of splicing, you're your own entity, unless you want to deal with the fact that you are indeed bio-engineered…"

The weapon remained silent for a moment, but then it pulled itself out of the tank and stood upon the lab floor, the watery substance from the tank dripping from its body.

"I understand my purpose however… with my… memories I believe that you've created me with the information from you.. a dragon.. and a woman by the name of Larxene.. am I right?"

"Yes…."

"So I'll carry out whatever you intended me to be used for. Going against the one that gave you life is a folly…"

Even with the weapons oath Vexen was alarmed. The thing knew that it was to be given a mission, a purpose, to be used as if it were nothing BUT a weapon. It also knew what it was created from….

What did he create?

"Am I glad to hear you state that," he said, lying through his teeth, "it has been awhile since my creations have realized their destiny of serving me."

"Very well… but…"

It covered itself and looked down.

"I would prefer to carry out your orders if I had clothes on."

Heat burned at Vexens cheeks when he realized what the weapon meant. Quickly he phased an Enigma cloak into his hands and held it to his creation.

"Wear this for right now…"

"Very well…"

Vexen turned away as it got dressed. He should have realized that, judging by the data he programmed into the machine, his creation would be female. Only when he hear the tell tale buzz of the Enigmas zipper did he look back.

"Let me see what you look like now, take the hood off."

Even though there was no true lighting in the lab when the weapon walked to him he was finally able to make out "her" features. Her body frame was small and gawky, like Larxenes. Her skin color was an olive green, her lips and claws dark purple. Her hair was strangely white and pulled back, and two horns flowed out of her hair like whales from the sea. They were curved back, resembling the antenna that Larxene had. Last, her face was the strangest aspect however. Her sullen face and "uninterested" eyes was almost a carbon copy of his own. The only difference was her eyes, they were a brilliant yellow, and resembled those of a snakes.

"What is it that you wish me to do?"

Vexen smiled, even with the strange happenings, the weapon waking up, the dreams, Sora, and Marluxias threat, it seemed something was going well for once.

"I want to train you, let me get 12…"

The weapon only nodded her head.

"12 is Larxene, you wish to test me against her to see if my magic properties surpass hers, correct?"

_She knows too much, she's one step ahead of me… Damn, what have I created? _

45875478457845784r8794578

Larxene sat alone in the room with Namine. What was she to do? There was nothing to do! All there was was that witch and that birdcage…

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Bored out of her mind she looked to Namine. Even though she hated the kid the girls drawings at least kept her from hitting her head from boredom

"Hey witch, whatcha drawing?"

Namine did not return a reply but she held the drawing pad at an angle so Larxene could see it.

Her heart stopped.

In the picture there was a darkness that was dragging a drawn Larxene into a dark abyss. The things eyes were red and glowing, its blood red claws ripping at Larxenes cloak.

"What-What is this! You trying to threaten me?"

Namine only shook her head.

"No.. it will be your future if Lorenzo doesn't stop him."

_Lorenzo? Who the Hell's Lorenzo?_

Namine looked up at Larxene, a solemn look on her face.

"It will come for all of us, keybearer and unknown alike, it will not stop until we're all dead, even me."

"What will come get us you little witch?"

But Namine spoke no more. She only wrote something under the atrocious picture

Vanessa 

_Vanessa?_

Before Larxene could pursue questioning the young girl Vexen appeared in the room. Larxene didn't even bother to look at him.

"Are you still distraught over what happened?"

Larxene looked back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Take a guess."

A grin appeared on Vexens face and he folded his arms.

"If that's the way you are I have a perfect way for you to blow of some steam."

Larxene raised an eyebrow to the scientist.

"And that would be?"

His creation walked into the room, dressed fully in the unknown attire. The "blades" that Vexen carved for her strapped to each arm. Larxene was aghast. This thing.. it looked like.. her! She quickly rose up and shot a glare at the weapon. The weapon stood there with no set emotion on her face. Looking at the two Vexens grin only widened as he stepped back.

"Trying out my new weapon."


	6. Game Set

Larxenes face lit up at Vexens statement. Was he sending yet another cheesy experiment after her?

"You want me to trash this thing? I'll gladly do it for you Vexie."

Larxene let a grin appear on her face as she stood up. She winked and let her knifes slide into her hands.

"Let this one entertain me, Riku Replica was a joke."

Vexen gave a smirk of his own and shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be in for a surprise."

The experiment walked up calmly. Her eyes seemed transfixed upon Larxene.

"I suggest that we move to someplace else, we're in danger of hurting your precious witch…"

Namine glanced up from her drawing pad. Looking at the weapon she knew that this was the one that would be called "Lorenzo" This hodgepodge of evil beings gave her the shivers as well. Without orders she got up from the chair and sought shelter behind Vexen. Vexen stepped forward and pointed at his creation.

"You may begin."

Larxene jumped at her clone and brought her knifes down upon her. The weapon merely took the blow head-on. The knifes cutting into her shoulders. Larxene looked up with a shocked look on her face.

"But how?"

"How what?"

The weapon smiled and grabbed a hold of Larxenes wrists and threw her back. She then held out her arms and the thunder kata thatl Vexen carved for her appeared, each strapped to the back of her arm. She then got down into a fighting stance and taunted her attacker.

"Come and get me inferior one."

That did it. If there was one thing Larxene had, it was a short temper. And she let it get the best of her as she let out a long drawn out attack of thunderbolts upon her adversary.

Namine shut her eyes, she'd seen Larxene when she was angry, and usually her foes never lived to tell the tale.

The weapon only held up the katal shields in a defensive stance. At first the lighting stuck with a terrible force, but to Vexens delight his strategy worked perfectly. His creations katal suddenly began to absorb Larxenes thunder attack. They began to pulse with the crackling energy of lightning. The weapon then held up the katal and pushed the lightning force of Larxenes. Larxene was flung back as her powers were sent flying. But she kept her ground and growled at her attacker.

"You damn cheep shot!"

The weapon merely brought its weapons up and aimed them at Larxene.

"This is a cheep shot!"

At once a huge current of electricity shot out of the katals and hit Larxene dead on. She was flung back an even greater distance and slammed against the wall with a sickening thud. There was silence.

Vexens creation had won.

Larxene could barely move, it was insane, she was accustomed to lightning attacks. But this, what WAS it? There was no way a normal thunder attack could have done that to her.

Vexen was getting out of hand. This thing, whatever it was… its power was incredible… it had her powers, that was all she knew.

Larxenes train of thought stopped as she saw the weapon loom over her. It's blank yellow eyes looking at her with no interest.

"Go ahead, kill me, if that's what the Organization wants…"

The weapon only made its katal dissolve into thin air and she held a clawed hand out to the defeated unknown.

"Get up, Vexen only wanted to test me, not to kill you, if he wanted you dead you would have been before you even attacked me…."

Larxene scowled and slapped the weapons hand away.

"You're the one to talk, I'll always be one step ahead of Vexens pathetic experiments."

She shakily got up and phased away from the room. Leaving Vexen, Namine, and the experiment.

Vexen was assured now, seeing the weapons display of power against Larxene was the exact thing he was looking for. Perhaps the weapon would indeed have the power to do with both Marluxia and Sora. Perhaps it would even enable him to rise to the top of the Organization.

"That was a perfect display, you're on your way to making an effective force."

"Please…. If there's one thing that I want to be referred to it's by a name… "

The weapon only looked over her shoulder; her eyes now concentrated in an angry stance. Vexen was alarmed… was his own creation showing arrogance to him? Well, the only thing he could do was please it for the moment. But before he spoke.

"Lorenzo…."

Vexen and the weapon looked at Namine. She had remained quiet for the whole fight, but now she stood, confident in her words.

"We should call her Lorenzo."

"And why should we?"

"You want to get rid of the weed in your group. That weed is called Marluxia. A long time ago there was a weed called Savonarola under the Kingdom of Medici. The one who defeated Savonarola was one by the name of Lorenzo."

Vexens eyes beamed. Namine had a point, and it was so deep. The weapons name was verified. He looked to his creation and shut his eyes.

"If it pleases you, you shall be referred to as Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo" remained silent for awhile, before nodding her head in agreement.

"I appreciate the name. You can call be that if you want to."

Namines eyes lit up. The Lorenzo she had visions of. It was the creation of Vexens. Perhaps it would all work out in the end… hopefully.

Vexen then brushed aside Namine, wanting to return to his lab and start to plan out his strike against Marluxia. But Lorenzo did not follow him. Curious as to why he asked aloud.

"Why do you not follow?"

"It is Larxene… she is a wild card; we cannot allow her to fall under Marluxias wing. If she does Marluxia will only be harder to do away with, as will Sora."

"So you want to kill her?"

"No.. just council her."

"Fine then. But if she attacks you, don't hesitate to do away with her."

"Fine then."

The two phased out of the room to their own destinations. Leaving Namine to herself. Sighing she sat back down in her chair and held her drawing pad in her lap.

She didn't know what would happen. With Sora climbing the castle, Marluxias plan against the Organization, and Vexen trying to use Lorenzo to deal with both threats, they were all overlooking one thing.

There was an unspeakable evil growing in the castle. Born from Soras memories, it would only continue to grow and become more powerful. Whatever it was she knew that it already had a physical form and that it wouldn't be long until it could leave the room in which the world was. She couldn't exactly tell the future, but all she knew was that someone had to stop it, or else it would accomplish what Ansem didn't.

It would plunge the whole universe into darkness.

Namines attention suddenly diverted as she heard footsteps. Looking over she saw that it was Riku Replica. The look on his face was ghastly. It was as if he saw a ghost, or worse. Coming to his side Namine held him up as he teetered dangerously, his strength giving underneath him.

"What happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself."

But Namine knew, Riku Replica had faced the darkness of the corrupted world. And fortunately he made it out alive, the beast was not yet powerful enough to kill.

But time was running out, for all of them.


	7. Other matters

Sora and his fellow teammates walked out of the Hollow Bastion room and into the all to familiar white hallways of Castle Oblivion. Sora dug into his pocket and drew out a single white card. He smiled and turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Only one more to go guys! We'll find Namine soon enough!"

Donald scowled as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"About time! This is getting tiring!"

Goofy chuckled at Donalds statement

"Well… maybe you'll forget that you're tired, ayuck!"

Donalds face turned a maddening red at Goofy's reply and had to use every ounce of strength not to fry his fellow comrade.

Sora laughed uneasily and grinned.

"Come on now guys, we got better things to do than fight."

Jiminy hopped onto Sora shoulder and gave a nod.

"He's right, once we've cleared this world we'll be at the top! And we can finally defeat Axel and save Namine!"

All three then gave their nods of agreement. Sora held the world card above his head and the doors opened, swallowing them in a blinding light. When the light faded they were stunned to find themselves….

Underwater!

They yelled in unison as they feared the factor of drowning, but were met with an even stranger reality. They could somehow breathe underwater! Goofy was the first to speak.

"Hey… how come we're underwater.. but we can breathe?"

He looked to Donald, who just gave a confused look.

"I didn't even have to resort to magic like I did the last time. But, how is this working?"

"Any ideas Sora?" Piped up Jiminy.

Sora folded his arms and began to think, what was it that the cloaked figure had said to them? Before they had stepped into the copy of Traverse Town? Wait, Copy? That was it!

"Maybe it just has to do with it being a copy. Even though we feel like we're underwater… we're actually not."

"So.. uh... it's like a big dream?" Goofy asked.

"I suppose so," Sora replied. "But we've got to get a move on if we're going to rescue Riku and Namine."

The four set off. But as they were walking through the water world, they felt as if something was amiss. Jiminy looked at the surroundings, blue rock, steep cliffs, and seaweed blowing in the wind. Well, make that water, he thought to himself. But something caught his eye.

It was hard to explain. The thing was a shadow, but at the same time it wasn't, it was more of a muted color, anything it was in front of being rubbed out into black. And as the thing moved the darkness moved with it. Jiminy quickly glanced to Sora and shouted in alarm.

"Sora! There's something up there!"

Upon hearing the shout Sora and crew drew their weapons and looked around warily.

"Where is it Jiminy?" Sora demanded in his search for the thing.

Jiminy pointed up to the ledge where he saw the shadowy phantom.

"It's up…. There?"

The thing was gone. Not even a dark patch shone on the light blue rocks of the ocean. Sora lowered his weapon after not seeing an immediate threat.

"You mean it's gone?"

Jiminy frowned as the truth dawned upon him and nodded.

"It was right up there, it was.. a shadow"

"Could it have been a Heartless?" Goofy said, holding his shield a little higher.

"I don't know… but whatever it was… it was nothing I've ever seen before."

Donald went back to his "I'm tired with this" pose, tapping his foot in an agitated matter.

"Well if we run into it I'll give him a taste of Firaga!"

Sora looked over his shoulder to Donald.

"Well we're not going to wait here for it, lets just get to the exit of this world and get out of the castle."

They set off again. Walking further along they discovered that they were in an underwater canyon. The sheer drop-offs were chilling to the bone.. it was an easy place to get ambushed. And all the while Jiminy kept his eyes peeled for that strange shadow from before.

Soon the canyon walls parted, and they found themselves looking over a huge expanse and in the middle…

"Gawrsh," Goofy said with in awe, "Will ya look at that?"

The beauty of the city overcame Sora. It was a brilliant gold that shone with a great luster. Its spires reached into the "sky" and must have been 32 stories tall at least. On each spire was a different design. One had coils, another had cross designs upon it, one even leaned over on its side to form an arch. It looked like a mess of coral. Goofy was the first to break the silence of his dumbfounded friends.

"You think anybody lives there?"

"There's gotta be somebody there! Look at how big it is you palooka!" Donald retorted in an angry matter.

"Donalds right, lets check out the city and see if there's anyone we need to help," Sora said with a determined tone, "Besides… I think I'm getting hungry.."

They all heard a faint rumble and Sora grinned weakly.

"I think we all need a snack," Jiminy said with a frown.

And with that they set off to the golden city.

93895489453893589894589458948589

Zexion sat in a corner of his darkened room. Upon his face was an expression that resembled a stone statue. Something was troubling him, eating away at him.

In the middle of his worrying Lexaeus phased into the room and stopped in front of Zexion. On his face was a stiff scowl.

"You haven't been talking for a long time Zexion. Ever since Vexen has gone to his own businesses you've shut yourself up in here. What concerns you so much that you don't even talk to old friends?"

Zexion remained silent for a moment, but soon his lifted his head and spoke out, his voice being dry and faint.

"Don't you see Lexaeus? Vexen is now, or perhaps even finished a weapon to take out Marluxia, and then use it on Sora. Marluxia is the black sheep in our group, he wants to rebel and kill us. As we speak he is probably trying to persuade Larxene and Axel to join him. Vexen is racing against the clock to do away with Marluxia before we must kill two more members of the Organization."

It was Lexaeuses turn to be mute. But it wasn't long before he spoke up again.

"Then why don't we help him Zexion? The three of us will be more than a match for the traitor."

Zexion shut his eyes; it was as if his old friend were driving a nail into his head with his questions.

"There is something else that has been troubling me. One of the worlds Sora has just visited is showing fluctuation in its creation. For some reason Soras memories have incorrectly rooted themselves into that level. And something within it is growing. A being of its own, forged by Soras memories. Occasionally I have witnessed Namine drawing a shadow in her pictures. It always mutes out the colors around it. Sometimes she even draws the shadow attacking one of us."

"Do you suppose that Namine created it?"

"I'm not sure Lexaeus. But if the shadow continues to grow it will eventually be able to walk out of that floor and come after us. Perhaps Namine is trying to warn us all."

"But why would she do such a thing? We brought her here against her will."

"That is something that I do not know Lexaeus. And I've been trying to figure out why the shadow is here, and why Namine knows about it, but so far it all comes out as a complete jumble to me. Let us hope that if Vexens weapon does indeed work that it can deal with the shadow in that world as well."

"I hope as well," Lexaeus said with a stern voice, "For all our sakes."

Zexion did not peruse the conversation. He only went back to thinking. Lexaeus sighed and leaned against the marble wall. The silence in the room was sickening, and then, for no purpose, Zexion uttered a single word.

"Vanessa"

Lexaeus looked up from the wall he was leaning on, what was that that Zexion had said?

"Did you say something Zexion?"

"…. Don't let it trouble you Lexaeus"

This was the first time Lexaeus decided not to listen to his friends' advice


	8. Confusion and agreement

Upon arriving in the golden metropolis Sora and his friends were met with a strange sight. It was if they had stepped into a giant painting. Some of the places were normal, nothing wrong at all. But in other areas the world seemed "distorted", swirled in ever moving vortex whirlpools. And something else that didn't settle with them was that there was not a single soul insight.

"Sora, are you sure we've been to this place before?" Donald looked up at his friend, his once cocky visage now overcome with worry.

Sora took a look at his surroundings; indeed, this place seemed different from any other place they had been to, but at the same time.. it was chillingly familiar to him.

"I, I'm not too sure Donald, I mean, it seems like I've been here before, but… something isn't adding up."

So the four stood there, in the middle of the calamity that they'd wandered into. As they continued to make their way through the world Jiminy broke the silence.

"I think it would be best if we were to just find the door and get out of here before something even worse happens. Those vortexes look like bad news.."

They nodded in agreement and soon their walking turned into a full sprint through the city. Fear begin to grip their hearts, not only was the world messed up, but the fear of the shadow that Jiminy had seen fueled their yearn to get out of there. Who knew what could happen if they stayed around?

Sora then let out a yell of surprise and fear as a vortex appeared in front of him. He skidded to a halt and almost fell with his force into the danger. Goofy and Donald helped Sora get his bearing and looked at the newly formed hazard.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said with a whisper, "watch where you go Sora.."

"But, that vortex appeared outta nowhere.." Sora retorted, "there was nothing I could do."

"Then that settles it," Jiminy stated, "Maybe the world was incorrectly transferred from your mind into the world card we used."

"Wak! But how could have that happened!" Donald gave out a holler at the disturbing idea.

"Well, the man in the cloak said that to find is to loose and to loose is to find. We guessed he was talking about our memories. Perhaps when Soras memories were put into the card he was short of a few to make the whole world"

"That explains the vortexes." Sora said, looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Well Sora, what do you make of it?" Goofy asked his long time friend.

"I just want to get out of here and save everyone else."

"Then it's decided."

And once again they made off in a run, a very cautious run.

It watched from atop a building. It's blazing red eyes locked onto the keybearer and his teammates. When it saw Sora almost fall into the vortex it clicked its claws in jovial excitement, only to be disappointed when it saw Sora regain his balance and save his life. Its mechanical jaw irritably snapped a few times as it began to crawl down the building and landed upon the sand. It stabilized itself with its tail and glared at Sora as he ran off. It wasn't strong enough yet, it would still have to wait in hiding until it could tear the youth limb from limb.

But something haunted it, even though it had taunted the Riku Replica, it did not know its actual heritage. What was it that created it? Was it Soras jumbled memories? His hatred for the old it? The old it? Why did that thought cross his mind? What was wrong with it? Nothing's wrong it told itself. Nothing's wrong at all, just wait for the Keybearer and the Unknowns, just wait for them and kill them! Kill them! But, why did it WANT to kill them? Another strange thought crossed its mind. Why? In its insane glee it wiped the thought away. The answer was simple.

It would wait.

49804890458904589059805890

Lorenzo phased into the realm where Larxene had hid herself away in. Her golden eyes fell upon the distraught blonde in an instant, for she was merely hunched up in a corner.

"And why have you decided to imitate a hermit crab Larxene?" Lorenzo said with a hidden smirk.

The Unknown glared up at the hybrid and snapped back.

"You want to find out the hard way you TOY!" She spat out; "You're lucky that I went easy on you!"

Lorenzo kept her grin as she walked across the marble floor and kneeled next to Larxene.

"I only want to talk."

"What if I don't want to listen?"

"I'll still talk."

Flustered at the stubbornness of her clone Larxene only wanted to teleport away to further avoid the thorn in her side. But Lorenzo grabbed hold of her shoulder firmly, her nails almost cutting the fabric of Larxenes cloak.

"Vexen has told me that you and Marluxia plan to overthrow the Organization with the help of Sora, am I right?"

Larxene remained silent and Lorenzos grin only widened.

"I take that as a yes, but, what makes you think you can? You'll have to deal with all of us, and Axel, he knows of the plan too, and judging by what Vexen has told me about him, we won't follow through with his worlds, in the end, Axel will be your downfall."

"What do you know!"

"If you forget, I am technically you, therefore I know of what you have done or what you are planning. I say it's a rather fascinating gift."

Larxenes eyes turned cold as ice at Lorenzos statement. She brought a knife wielding hand up and slashed Lorenzo across the face. To her horror Lorenzo only blinked. Her grin only diminished. But she showed no signs of pain or wincing.

"That was very rude of you Larxene. Do I have to be forceful when I talk to you?"

And with that Lorenzo grabbed both of Larxenes wrists and pinned her up against the wall. Golden hued eyes met distressed emerald eyes.

"Get OFF!"

"I'm afraid I can't Larxene, Vexen sent me to get you back."

"Then take me back if that's what you want!"

"Not like that, we want you with the Organization, not with a narcissistic man who thinks he can throw this guild over and have himself rule. You know as well as I do that Marluxia will most likely do away with you once he reaches power. It's like they say, once someone climbs to the top of the world they forget about the ladder that they used to get there."

"You made that up"

"So?"

There was silence between the two. Larxene squirmed a bit at Lorenzos grip but continued to remain silent. For awhile the only thing that was heard was the breaths by the two unknowns. Larxene then broke the silence with a snap.

"If I come with you promise me one thing then you damn monster."

"And what is that?"

"If you do kill Marluxia, and I help you, I want a higher rank within the Organization, you got that?"

Lorenzos lips once again twisted into a gleeful smile.

"I'm sure that Vexen can arrange something, after all, he has ties to the superior…"

Lorenzo released her grip upon Larxenes wrists and pulled away. Larxenes glare only softened slightly.

"You're quite smug aren't you?"

"I'm made of three people who are usually full of themselves, of course I am."

Lorenzo had to endure yet another knife swipe as the two disappeared to converse with Vexen.

Namine in the meantime was using her powers to the best of her ability to heal the bruises and cuts that Riku Replica had received.

"You saw the shadow didn't you?"

"Yes," Riku Replica said with a strained voice, "Its eyes were a blazing red, much like the figure that you've drawn recently."

"I was afraid of that…"

Namine looked down at the drawing pad solemnly as she continued to aid Riku Replica. It was both a blessing and a curse to be born as a witch. She could use her powers for good, but Marluxia discovered her ability to warp memories and here she was now. If there was only a way that she could get out of there with Sora and the others…

Her train of thought was cut off however as Vexen walked into the room. His eyes lit up as he saw Riku Replica leaning on Namines chair, trying to ease his wounds.

"So where have you been?" Vexen said with an agitated tone.

"None of your business" Riku Replica shot back, not caring that he was aggravating his creator.

"Why you! - What makes you think that I won't simple disassemble you for saying that?"

"Because," Namine came back with something she knew would make Vexens skin crawl, "he has seen the shadow that you dreamt about Vexen."

The color seemed to fade from Vexens face. The creature that he had seen in his dreams, it was real? And to see such a fine experiment of his get trashed up by it too. He knew that Lorenzo would have to be used to deal with three things now. Marluxia, Sora, and.. the Shadow, whatever it was.

"Tell me Namine, what more do you know about this, shadow?"


	9. Pandemonium

Namine looked up at her captor. Her face one of calm, although what she was about to reveal made her heart grow cold.

"There is a shadow within one of Soras memories. Due to me rearranging the links of his memory one of the world cards became defective. The people of that world are no more to him, since he can't remember them. However, the world in which they came from is still in his memory."

Vexens eyes narrowed at the news. Once again Marluxias ideas had backfired, but now all of them would suffer the short end of the stick if he didn't set things right.

"So what is the shadow of?"

"It is of the hateful memories of one he has forgotten. His hatred towards that person still shines strong, but since he cannot remember that person the feelings manifested themselves into a new being. Since it is created only from negative emotions it is now out to destroy anything it meets. It also... it also merged with a form that fell into the castle's basement several days ago, I wiped it\'s memory clean, tried to get it lost, but it..."

"So it became more powerful by absorbing something that fell into the castle?"

"Yes, and it's growing in power still….."

"So it's a mindless killing machine then isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not" Riku Replica interrupted, "When I met it it seemed capable of talking and thinking on its own. Maybe it's just so accustomed to the thoughts that Sora gave it that that is all it thinks about."

Vexen was shocked, how did Namine know so much? His Riku Replicas understanding of the beast was believable, but how did Namine come across such information? If she met a monster with the abilities to bat around his creations she would have been killed outright.

"The thing that bothers me however is how you know so much of this… "Shadow" Namine. Would you care to enlighten me as to how you know?"

Namine hung her head ever so lightly before answering.

"Because I knew this would happen. It was either let the monster be born or be abused or even killed by Marluxia. I tried to warn you with the drawings. I even used my magic to plague you with that nightmare you had."

Vexen was aghast. It was all because of this girl? Heh, Namine was not only his greatest burden but now she was their savior. She told them of the danger. She was warning them. But why was she? She was a prisoner of the castle, being as clever as she was Vexen thought that she would go to any length to get out.

Maybe he was wrong? Perhaps… she really did want to help them?

Vexen kept his glare upon the young child. One of his hands turned to fists as he kept his stare.

"Fine then. You've been a bane, now you'll help me instead. But if you even dare try to desert us before the beast is dead I will slit your throat."

Namine held fast to the threat. Riku Replica tightened his grip upon the soul eater, but after a look from Namine he relaxed once more. If there was one thing, he wasn't going to let Namine get hurt, no matter what happened. After a stagnant silence Namine nodded her head.

"Good."

At that moment however a familiar whirl sounded within the room. Vexen looked over his shoulder and discovered that Larxene and Lorenzo had come back. And judging by the condition of Lorenzos face she had to do a lot of convincing to with the blonde over to their side.

"I see that you're back."

"No thanks to your stupid clone."

Lorenzos eyes rolled to Larxene, not caring that a thin trickle of black blood was dripping into the sockets. She gave her a look that suggested she was hurt.

"Now Larxene, you agreed to come, didn't you?"

Larxene snapped once again and brought her claws up to swipe Lorenzos face once again. But her hand was caught firmly by Vexens own.

"Enough of this foolishness Larxene. If you did come on your own, you must have a condition that you want to fill out with me… correct?"

Larxene huffed and pulled her arm away from Vexen. Her emerald eyes clearly showing frustration with Vexen and his toy.

"For an old fart you sure know what's going on. I'll only help you defeat Marluxia if you get me a higher rank within the Organization."

"Fine then, you can take Marluxias place once we kill him. And… for the record, I'm only thirty two."

Larxene glared at her superior and spat out yet another insult.

"Keep care of yourself in the lab once in awhile then Frosty."

"How very caring of you." Vexen said with a mock smile, "I see that you're finally coming around."

It was Lorenzos turn to restrain Larxene from lashing out. Lorenzo then dryly stated to the rest of the individuals in the room.

"This is only between us here. Vexen, I know that you might want to share this with Lexaeus and Zexion. But the fewer who know, the better. As one might say, great minds think alike Vexen."

"Indeed," Vexen smiled, "Perhaps in the end you'll be my successor Lorenzo."

"Well then," Larxene interrupted, struggling in Lorenzos hold. "Since we're all buddy buddy and on good terms, why not let me go now?"

Lorenzo scanned to her creator. Upon seeing Vexen nod Lorenzo released her grip upon the Unknown and Larxene quickly gained distance from her once captor.

Riku Replica then stood once the dust had settled.

"I fought that thing before. It managed to get the best of me. I think even a veteran like Vexen will have trouble going against it."

"Well if that's the case," Vexens stance became one of cold once more, "We'll develop a plan to take out all three in one blow."

"Three?"

"Sora, Marluxia, and the shadow."

#5464576587687687987976 (because scene changes can be weird)

Marluxia handled his scythe as he walked amongst the halls. Larxene hadn't shown up in the past day. And Vexen was acting even more strange. Perhaps it was a ploy to let him get his guard down? While he waited for the keybearer was Vexen and his motley crew planning to strike him down when he least suspected?

He sighed as he shouldered his scythe and sat down upon a nearby chair. Looking down at the marble floor he allowed his mind to wander. He was going to overthrow the Organization, he was sure of it. He would take Sora, and use his battered mind to make his own personal fighter. No one had a chance against the keybearers power, he was sure of it.

But what if there was someone who could?

He quickly brushed the radical thought from his head. The only thing that was heard was the very tip of his scythe scraping the marble floor.

Such beauty the floor had. And yet, something so hard could be ruined by the slightest thing. He looked at the scrapes his scythes had made.

He hoped he had greater strength than the marble.

#45u845658458954676964

Sora and company found themselves in the outskirts of the world. Looking back at the city Sora let a gasp of relief and fatigue escape his lips.

"We made it out of there guys…"

Goofy fell on his behind and rubbed the soles of his shoes.

"Glad to hear it too, I thought I was gonna get flat feet."

"Flat feet aren't bad!" Donald exclaimed as he sat next to the dog. At that moment Sora grinned and fired back.

"But Donald, you were born with flat feet!"

Donald grumbled as his other friends laughed. Miraculously cooling down Donald then took a look at his surroundings.

"Hey… there's no vortexes around here..."

Upon hearing the statement they all examined where they were. Indeed, aside from the occasional seaweed clump or blue rock, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Jiminy then piped up.

"Well, since this place looks secure, why don't we spend the night?"

"Are you crazy!" Donald retorted, "That, shadow could be out there!"

"I.. agree with Jiminy Donald." Sora stated his idea, " I mean, the door's nowhere in sight and who knows how late it is." He turned to Goofy. "What do you think?"

He was met by a dog that looked like he had been sleeping for the past millennia.

"Well, there's your answer Donald."

Donald once again grumbled as Sora and Jiminy laid down to catch a few Z's. Soon however, he was won over and drifted off into sleep.

35478578475563

The beast looked down upon the four. Its eyes glowed malevolently as it began to lumber along the sandy floor. Its eight tails kicking up sand as it went along. When it was barely a hundred yards away it crouched down and looked at its prey. The four were sound asleep. It was so perfect. Even though it was not strong enough to take them out head on it was given the opportunity to kill them with no opposition. But as it took a step its body fumbled.

Why was it doing this?

Why did it want to kill them?

Why?

The monsters red eyes turned back in their sockets and it fell upon the seafloor with a thud.

Why?

345834879548675896

Sora was woken up abruptly. By what, he didn't know. Looking out into the murky depths of the water he knew that it was nighttime in the world. The Moon above giving enough light to ensure he didn't trip over his friends as he searched for the cause of his awakening.

He didn't have to walk far to find out.

It seemed as if the water flowing about him stopped. The sound of his footsteps kicking up sand and bubbles ceased. It was quiet as the grave.

And from that silence, there was a voice.

A haunting melody. A beautiful one. There was no words, only different pitches, as if the voice itself were music.

Sora peered into the darkness. What was causing that song? Who was singing it? And, why did it sound familiar?

Someone began to walk out from the murk. It was a girl older than he was, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. Her outfit was a white dress with a navy blue halter-top of sorts. Her skin was tanned, and had a strange hue of lavender to it. Her hair was ebony black, and her eyes red as rubies.

The girls beauty captivated Sora. Who was she? Why was she here? These were questions he should have asked but instead he asked a question most boys did.

"What's your name?"

The girl stopped singing. She smiled and acknowledged the question.

"My name?"

Sora only nodded, and the girls smile became wider.

"Vanessa."


	10. Vanessa

Sora was taken back. Vanessa? What a lovely name…  
Wait a minute, she's the only person you've seen ever since you've come here, why's she here? … could she be an enemy!

It was then Sora that asked the other questions.

"Um.. whatcha doing here? I mean, it's kinda dangerous out here…"

Vanessa didn't answer the question at first. She looked around, as if in a dreamy matter. After a few minutes she spoke once again.

"I'm not sure Sora"

Sora? Wait! I didn't even tell her my name!

"How do you know my name?"

Again the girl seemed dreamy, confused even. And Sora had to wait yet another few minutes for an answer.

"I.. don't know."

She hung her head slightly and kicked at the sand. Sora was confused himself. Who was this girl? He had never met her in her entire life. Wait! Perhaps, she was also a fragment? Perhaps the memories of one of the people he had met in the world from before? Well.. it made sense, that would explain why she, didn't know anything. Sora then decided to do what he thought best.

He held out a hand to the stranger and smiled.

"Well, if you know who I am, you can't be all that bad. Why don't you come back to where my friends are camping out?"

Vanessa looked a bit quizzically at Soras outstretched hand. But it didn't take too long for her to gently take it in her own.

"If that's alright with you Sora."

Sora grinned at the reply. Perhaps things were looking up for him and his friends. Perhaps they'd get a new ally to join their cause. After all, the girl seemed nice enough.

They walked back to the place where the rest of the team staked out. Nudging Donald lightly Sora managed to wake him up.

"Donald, Donald, get up! There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Donalds eyes opened groggily as he gave a few nap clicks and looked around aimlessly.

"I'm up Sora, I-"

And his wandering eyes became transfixed upon the stranger Sora has found. His bill dropped as he continued to stare.

"Sora, who's that?"

Vanessa gave a cheeky smile and bowed slightly.

"Sorry Donald, my name's Vanessa."

Upon hearing his name being called by a complete stranger Donald turned to Sora and whispered.

"Sora, how does she know me?"

"I think she's like all the people that we've met, they know us, but, we've forgotten what purpose they served or who they exactly were. Does she ring a bell to you Donald?"

"I… I think I remember someone who resembled her…"

"Oh, what do you think Vanessa?"

Sora looked over his shoulder to find nothing. Not even a footprint in the sand. The girl had vanished. But to where? And why? Sora then looked back to Donald.

"Did you see her leave?"

"No… I was caught up in talking with you!"

Soras cheery smile sunk off his face and was replaced with a frown.

"Oh man… I guess, we'll just move on, hopefully we'll run into her again."

"I hope you're right Sora."

The two then planted themselves upon the sandy floor. Before sleep once again took them Donald mumbled softly.

"Lets not tell Goofy and Jiminy about this."

"… Fine with me Donald…."

Sora rolled over and looked into the watery abyss. Just who was that girl?

"Vanessa…."

348567456748568

The thing franticly ran across the seafloor away from Sora. What had happened to it? What overcame its feelings of hatred and revenge? What had it felt? What had it felt?

What was it? What did.. Vanessa symbolize to it? What were the feelings that Sora had felt to it? The… Vanessa part of it liked it. It liked being treated nicely.

No! I want to kill Sora! KILL HIM! Who cares if he was nice to me! No one was ever nice to me! No one! Everyone deserves to DIE!

It dug its claws into the ground in a mad rage. There was something wrong with it! Perhaps there was a weakness with it? No, there was no weakness. It was perfect.

But feelings, perhaps feelings

What about feelings? What were feelings?

It didn't know, it was only here to kill, to kill anyone, to teach them a lesson for mistreating me!

But Sora… he was… so kind.

Maybe, memories do play a part?

Its eyes closed. It hunched onto the ground. It let sleep overtake it as it collapsed. It would get rid of the mad thoughts by sleeping.

And a sweet melody played through its head.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora."

437854879598458794587946

Larxene was dumbfounded. Did Vexen think that he could actually have Lorenzo defeat all three of them?

"You're talking crazy," She blurted out, "The three will trash your little toy and the rest of us as well."

"Who said I was going to fight them alone?" Lorenzo retorted, her glazed eyes locking onto Larxene. She then gestured to Vexen and the others, "Vexen has all the desire to help us out as well, for he knows that what is before us will be the greatest challenge to the Organization…"

Vexen remained silent. Yes, he was willing to risk his life to vanquish the Shadow and the threat to his beloved guild, but there was something that he wished to protect even more. A certain blonde unknown in fact. But he quickly brushed the thought out of his mind as he acknowledged Lorenzos statement.

"I am willing to put my life on the line to ensure the safety of the Organization, however," He looked to Larxene, Riku Replica, and Namine, "are you willing to make such a sacrifice?"

Riku Replica immediately gave his answer.

"I'm going to protect Namine, even if that means having to work with you a little more."

Namine only nodded, what she could do, no one really knew, but it was good to have one of pure magical properties on the field.

Larxene knew that Vexen would once again hammer the question upon her. She nodded and held up an armed hand.

"Once I trash that shadow I'll teach your little toy not to make a fool out of me…"

Lorenzos reply to the threat came in the form of a cocky smile.

"Fine, and then I'll make a bigger fool out of you…."

Larxene clenched her knifes, wanting to strike her, but she'd knew that if she did that she'd be once again scolded and lectured by that cold duff Vexen. So she kept her cool.

Vexen smiled at the silent war and intervened.

"Well now that I have you all on my side, I suppose we should get down to business. Only one of us has encountered the actual shadow, and that is Riku Replica. He managed to survive, but judging by the wounds he received," He gestured to the scrapes made on his outfit, "The Shadows strength is unnaturally high, like that of the keybearers."

"So the shadow is on the same level as Sora?"

"Not quite," Namine said timidly, "The longer that Sora is staying within the castle the more powerful it becomes. The more feelings that Sora shows to his enemies and friends strengthens the shadows power at a steady rate. Seeing how he desires to save Riku and myself it won't be long until Marluxia will have trouble defeating it."

"Which means," Vexen exclaimed, "That we'll need to find and rub out that thorn in our side as quick as possible, since it poses the most threat."

"That's all fine and dandy Vexie, but that thing isn't exactly glued to one spot, we'll have to waste a bit of energy just battling through the hordes of Heartless, and on top of that, Lil' Sora's still in that world, so we'll have to account for him as well. Really, for a scientist and a strategist you sure are.. stupid."

Riku Replica and Namine had to hide their smirks, as it was Vexens turn to be livid. He held back the urge to spit an insult at his reluctant comrade. Instead, he decided to be the bigger person like he was and replied coolly.

"So I overlooked that fact. And I should be in your debt for reminding me." He then gave a smirk of his own; "Perhaps you have feelings for this old duff?"

Larxene felt a flood of red dance upon her cheeks.

"What do you know?"

"Really, what do I know.." Vexen said, ignoring the fact that Larxene was on the breaking point. "All I know is that we'll most likely have to deal with the shadow and Sora at the same time, and as for Marluxia, he'll be the leftovers of our crusade."

"Sounds like a plan to me Vexen." Lorenzo stepped forward and clanged her two shields together; "I'll follow through with it."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow morning we'll initiate the plan to turn that shadow and our other threats to memories."

And with that the group dispersed. Riku Replica and Namine went to a different part of the room to continue to mend his wounds. Vexen took Lorenzo away by the shoulder; he was quite content on upping her power in his lab. With that stated Larxene was left alone in the room. She sat down in Namines chair and began to go over the thoughts of that day.

It was pandemonium. Lorenzo, that stupid toy of Vexens, had defeated her in a fight. Namine telling them all about some vicious shadow that wanted them all dead. Riku Replica came back beaten up and barely able to move. And then there was.. that, ugh, the fact that Vexen was hitting upon her of all things. For crying out loud, he was almost ten years older than she was. Well, in appearance, since they were the nobodies.. 

_Well it's not age or what's on the outside that really matters._

Larxenes eyes widened. What had she thought right now! She slapped herself, forgetting that she still had her knifes in her hands. She had to wipe the spots of blood that peeked from her face. Leaving her to think of one disturbing thought. One that she never wanted to think about.

Was she, actually attracted to Vexen?

348967456786789687

Marluxias calm surroundings were broken as a certain spiky haired Unknown appeared next to him.

"What do you want Axel?"

"Nuthin'" Axel said with a grin, "I don't want anything, I want you to know something."

"And that is?" Marluxia didn't even bother to turn around, not caring at what the wildcard wanted to say.

"Vexen knows your secret, he's got Larxene on his side now. They're planning on killing Sora and then coming after you."

Now Marluxia cared.

"What!" He bellowed, "how could she? She hates him!"

"Well you never know, perhaps he… persuaded her."

Marluxias eyes turned red with anger. He almost threw the table aside as he shot up and brought his scythe forward.

"Are you saying that he RAPED her!"

Axel held his hands up casually as if Marluxia hadn't showed violence.

"Hey, I'm merely suggesting, as our boss I thought you might liked to be informed."

"If this is a joke I'll personally mount your spiky head on my wall!"

"Fine with me."

Marluxia inched closer to Axel, his fiery eyes now turning into cold glaring orbs. His scythe was being brought up slowly.

"Well, I'm not joking Axel, if this atrocity you say Vexen committed is false, then heads will roll."

"Heh, lets hope it won't be yours."

And with that Axel once again teleported away.

Marluxia brought his scythe down in a violent manner and let his glare soften. It wasn't like Vexen to be so… bold in a sense. But with so many unexplainable things occurring he wouldn't be surprised if something… did happen.

His grip upon the scythes handle tightened. If Vexen HAD taken advantage of Larxene, he was going to be short of two important things. Even great scientists had weak points. Every man did. And Marluxia swore that he would do much, much worse, even though he was a superior to him. He would have to wait though. He would… question him before the next night.


	11. redrum timmoc ot seirt aixulraM

The following morning Sora woke up to be greeted by the faint glow of the sun. Standing up he stretched out, hearing several of his bones flex and pop. All this battling and adventuring was starting to wear him down. But he had to get going once more to save his friends and get out of the castle. But something lurked in the back of his mind.

Vanessa, the girl from last night. Who was she? Why was she the only person who existed in this world?

More questions to add to the ever-growing cauldron. Sora wanted to kick himself for not asking Axel for a hint. It seemed like he was on his own now.

But he wasn't. Donald, Jiminy, and Goofy were with him. With their friendship he was sure to get anything done.

Sora set off on waking up his friends. It took everyone's combined effort to wake up Goofy, which resulted in Donald just casting thunder upon him.

"Come on guys, lets just get out of here and fine someplace to relax."

"Relax? Why's that?"

A loud growling noise was shared amongst the four. Donald laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah.. that…"

They headed off, quite set on getting out of the world and closer to Riku and Namine. But there was something that they didn't count on.

Without a warning Sora stopped his friends and drew his keyblade out. He began to scan the murky horizon.

Sensing that something was wrong Goofy and Donald held up their respective weapons. They inched closer to their friend to ensure all of their safety.

"What is it Sora?" Jiminy asked.

"I don't know… something's… waiting out there."

"A heartless?" Goofy said peeking from behind his shield.

"I don't know…"

3487958795478954

The shadows eyes opened dully. It was right; a nights sleep had erased it of the strange feelings it had felt. Its once muddled brain was now clear. And with clear thoughts it knew what to do.  
Kill Sora

It picked itself up and glowered at the horizon. Sora was not too far ahead. And it knew that Sora was aware of its presence. But...

Now or never! Teach him a lesson for killing you before hand!

The shadow gave out a howl before charging full speed across the sand.

5478658458

The four waited tensely in the stillness. Each one flinching whenever they heard a noise, whether it was the click of a chain or the blurb of the water.

And then it came.

Sora was at a loss for words at the monstrosity that befell upon him. The thing was chimera, as if someone had gotten bored and stuck various animal parts together. Its hind legs were long and frog like. It had three dorsal fins upon its back with various tubes running along its back. It had flippers above its hind legs. Long bony arms dangled from the torso. Its hands were clawed and armored with a crimson that shone like blood. It had eight tails, each one thrashing around violently. Its head was the most frightening feature though. It was snake-like and had cat ears. A golden spike protruded from its head and many other golden spikes ran along its back. It had red gleaming eyes and where a mouth should have been there was a mechanical jaw. It was galloping along at an alarming speed.

"THE SHADOW!"

All three of them prepared for combat. And before Sora took his first swing he heard a voice that shot through his head like a bullet.  
KEYBEARER!

The intensity of the voice caused Sora to recoil and loose its footing. The shadow took the opportunity to swipe the confused youth. Sora let out a yell as the claws slashed at him. Tumbling over he held up the keyblade to ward off any more melee strikes. Donald rushed to the aid of his fallen friend.

"Thundaga!"

The shadow gave out another howl as the lightning hit it. It backed away before scowling at the three fighters. It clicked its jaw disapprovingly before turning around and lashing with its tails. Goofy knocked one of the tails back with his shield before getting blind sided by another one. He let out a yelp as he hit the sand. Seeing that the shadow was now occupied with Goofy Sora took the chance to scramble up and hold his ground. Donald then casted another spell.

"Blizzarra!"

The chilling wind struck two of the shadows flailing tails and encased them within blocks of ice. They fell to the ground with a thud.

Unfortunately that hindered more than helped. Upon seeing part of its body handicapped the shadow went into a full frenzy. It opened its mouth and electricity poured out in a torrential beam. The fact that it began to flail its head around didn't help either.

The three scattered to avoid the deadly beam. Goofy shouted to his comrades over the chaos.

"Guys! What're we gonna do!?"

Sora had to dodge roll as them beam came within knicking distance. Running back up to speed he then shouted back.

"We've got to get outta here that's what! That thing's way to powerful!"

No one could disagree there. The three shot across the sands until they were face to face with a towering blue cliff. Looking over their shoulders they saw the shadow struggling after them, its frozen tails proving to be a hindrance.

"Come on Sora!" Donald squawked, "Find the door and lets get outta here!"

Soras eyes scanned the cliff, and no sooner did he find the green coral door that they were searching for. Racing over to it he began to fumble with the map cards to open to the door.

"Sora!"

Looking back once more Sora saw that the shadow was now banging its tails into the ground. Each thud shattered off more ice.

"Hurry!"

Sora shot back to working with the cards. Almost falling over he found the ones required to open the door and held them above his head.

"Unlock!"

To his relief the door opened and the three dashed inside. Once out in the castle hallway Donald shouted again.

"Sora! It's coming!"

And indeed it was. Having freed itself from the ice the shadow had once again begun its charge. Acting on instinct Sora held out his keyblade. A light issued from the tip and shot out at the door. A split second later the door once again reappeared and a loud thud was heard from the other side. Not long after a series of pounds came from the other side. Sora and company held up their weapons to ensure their safety if the door broke down.

The pounding became lighter.

It stopped.

The three let out sighs of relief and collapsed onto the marble floor. Donald rubbed his feet and mumbled.

"What was that thing Sora?"

"I dunno.. it could have been the shadow that Jiminy was talking about."

A thought raced through his head. What about Vanessa? Was she okay?

There were more important things to worry about. As Sora helped Donald magic some food to where they were he once again heard the disdained and tortured voice  
Next time…

56574868

As Namine finally healed the last of Riku Replicas wounds he suddenly shot up and drew his Soul Eater.

"What's wrong?!"

Riku Replica remained silent; he then let his sword fall to his side.

"The shadow that you mentioned. The one that I fought. I don't know why, but I sense that Sora has just encountered it. He managed to get away from it though…"

Upon hearing the news Namine took Riku Replicas hand.

"Do you want to go to him? To help him?"

"But," Riku Replica wavered, "Vexen said he'd kill you if you didn't follow his commands."

"And you promised me that I wouldn't get hurt."

Riku Replica was silent. Indeed he had made that promise. But Vexen was much more powerful, if he by chance caught them… But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel… sympathetic towards Soras situation, as well as Namine.

Perhaps he shouldn't obey the rules? In order to do the right thing?

"Alright then Namine, I'll keep my promise to you. I'll follow you and protect you wherever you go."

Namine smiled at Riku Replicas answer. Riku Replica then helped pull her up and they looked into the door that led to the main halls of castle Oblivion.

"Sora is waiting for us…"

And with that the two ran off to create their own story.

3590659856

As Vexen toiled away with his machines Lorenzo watched uninterestedly from her "perch". Apparently waiting to upgrade his prized weapon required her to be strapped into and even plugged into several of his morbid mechanisms.

"Vexen, you've already made me powerful enough to deal with Larxene, surely Marluxia won't be much more of a threat?"

She wasn't answered as Vexen continued to jot down alien words upon his research paper. Craning her neck over Lorenzo used her almost equal intellect to decipher the writings Vexen was so absorbed in.

Lorenzos power is far too great. She is, indeed, my greatest creation. But could she also be my greatest downfall? She demanded a name; she seems to be one step ahead of me in my plans. Perhaps when all three threats are snuffed out she will then come for the rest of us. It is a frightening possibility. But yet she seems obliged only to follow my orders, and is not rebellious. Perhaps a little work from Namine will help-

"What do you want Namine to do to me Vexen?"

Vexen flinched from the question. The coding he was using was only known by him, well, Lorenzo as well now. He cursed under his breath before giving an answer.

"Maybe I can have Namine take your memories and make a new one. Perhaps I can give you a new identity all together. I don't know why I wish to do this, but perhaps it is for your own good…"

"….Vexen…. why am I strapped to this machine?"

"… I was planning on giving you a few enhancements for when you fight Marluxia. You can hover correct?"

"Yes."

"You can only hover as high as you jump. So I've decided to give you something that will aid you incase Marluxia uses his mecha against you…"

He got up and filed the papers that he had been working on. He came alongside the machine that Lorenzo was buckled into. Without a word he began to input commands and various codes.

The machine hummed to life. Before Lorenzo could even struggle two plugs jabbed into her back on the shoulder blades, cutting the skin. Lorenzo gave out an unearthly scream; it made Vexens hairs stand on head.

It sounded like three different screams.

Soon the machine died down and the plugs were pulled from Lorenzos back. She gave out strained and labored breathing from suddenly being used as a human voodoo doll. As Vexen unhooked her restraints she glared at him.

"What was that for?"

Vexen smiled as he helped Lorenzo down from the machine. Looking at her back he was surprised to see the skin had already healed. But now there were two gaping holes in her cloak.

"I only gave you a little more power Lorenzo. You'll learn how to harness it when the time comes."

"Only if you don't plug things into me again."

Vexen didn't reply to her. Instead he helped her into his second rate cot and rested her head upon the pillow.

"You're obviously weak from that upgrade. Rest here for right now. I'll be back soon."

Lorenzo remained silent. She only buried her face into the pillow and sighed. Vexen guess that was her way of saying "Okay". So he left without question.

4585489568795689

"So you're still here?"

Larxene looked over her shoulder to find Vexen leaning on the doorway. She shrugged at the question.

"So?"

"You get sick when you're alone."

"Then you must be near death Icy"

Vexen gave a secret smile. Heh, the girl was still spunky even with the pandemonium going on.

"I've found a way around it I suppose, being a scientist and all."

He walked to Larxenes side and leaned over slightly.

"Perhaps you should join me once in awhile. It's healthy to learn as much as you can when you're still young."

"If you're planning on getting me in bed you're failing horribly at it." Larxene snapped.

Vexens smile only lengthened.

"Getting a little sensitive are we Larxene? I really can't blame you."

Larxene felt an angry red fly across her cheeks when she heard the statement.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She shouted as she bolted up to Vexens face.

She was met by a Cheshire cat smile.

"Calm down for once Larxene."

It was the first time Larxene came to realize how taller Vexen was. The man must have been at least a head taller than her. And what she had stated the night before was true. The man needed to take care of himself more often. His sunken cheeks and thin straight hair hid the youth underneath. Looking at him more she could see past the mask that covered him. In fact, what she saw was a man that wanted to protect her, never betray her, worth more than the rest of the Organization put together.

She felt his hands encircle her, draw her close. She rested her head upon his chest, listening to the cold drumming of his heart. A part of her was lost to confusion, they were nobodies, they weren't supposed to have hearts.. but, that didn't matter anymore. She felt safe with him. It was as if she was put into a birdcage and locked from anything that could hurt her.

This was the man that she… loved?

She looked up into his glossy eyes. From within those orbs was darkness, a sweet blissful darkness that she wanted. That she desired.

"Vexen…" she stood on the tips of her toes, she planned right here and now to kiss him...

"Well what do we have here?"

The two bolted over to the other doorway. Marluxia stood with his scythe drawn. His eyes gleamed with an angry glow.

"Get away from her Vexen."

Vexen let go of Larxene and stepped back. He summoned his shield and held it up.

"What of it Marluxia?"

"Axel was right…"

Marluxia began to step forward. His hands were gripping the scythe in such a manner that it would look like it would snap in two.

Larxene let her knifes drop into her hands. This was going to be a fight, she knew it, and there was a snowballs chance in Hell that she was going to back down.

Well maybe not.

She saw a glance from Vexen. The darkness of those orbs shot right through her.

iLeave Larxene, leave this fight to me, you'll get your chance soon enough…/i

Larxene remained silent; looking between the crazed Marluxia and the concerned Vexen only left her with one choice.

"CATCH!"

Living up to her title of lightning Larxene bolted a single knife at Marluxia before fading to refuge. Marluxia cursed as he stumbled back before taking the knife out of his torso and throwing it to the side. Vexen took the opportunity to unleash one of his attacks. He let his free hand shoot a blast of ice element at the ground. At once large icicles began to erupt from the ground and surround Marluxia.

Marluxia gave out another yell as he brought his scythe around to cut down the icicles. Holding up his scythe he counter-attacked, sending waves of razor sharp Sakura petals at his foe. Vexen held his shield up; he heard the petals scraping and cutting at his savior, and he occasionally flinched as a wayward petal struck his cloak and legs. He then brought the shield around and swiped the remaining petals to the side.

"Hmph, no wonder you're number eleven, that didn't even hurt!"

Marluxias eyes flared up once again as he swiped his scythe around in a series of dance moves. The death scythe beam struck Vexen head on and he went careening against the wall. Vexen gave out a howl of pain at the attack, but regained his footing and held his ground.

"Come and get me!"

Marluxia ran towards Vexen in a fury. Charging like a mad bull and swinging his scythe around proved to be an intimidating sight, but Vexen had a trick up his sleeve. Once again he shot down another ice element. But instead of causing icicles to appear a sleet of ice was conjured at Marluxias feet. Marluxia gave out a yelp of surprise as he went tumbling around and fell on his back.

Vexen lowered his shield and walked to Marluxias side.

"I win. I hope this taught you something on how to respect your elders…"

But before he could taunt the downed unknown longer a searing pain of heat struck him in the back. The force was so strong Vexen went sailing into the opposite side of the room. A sickening thud and breaking of crystal was heard as he hit the wall and a portion of his shield shattered. Looking back to see his attacker Vexen let out a faint gasp.

"A-Axel!"

Axel stood there with his arms crossed, and a smug look upon his face.

"Yeah, just trying to clean up the garbage that Marluxia missed."

He held up a hand and within it grew a series of dancing flames. The flames began to increase in number and intensify in temperature. Even being on the other side of the room Vexen could feel the heat dance upon his face. It was Axels Fire Tooth.

"Say nighty night Vexen."


	12. Ice, Earth, and the Enigma

$Note: When I first wrote this story I thought it was Zexion that had the lightsabers, since Kingdom Hearts 2 had yet to be released for another half a year, as of now, Zexion has lightsabers .. sorry$

Despite the threat before him Vexen could barely move. The blow from Axels fireball had zapped him of his strength and he could only watch helplessly as the end seemed insight for him. He wouldn't shut his eyes though, he would accept death.

His acceptance never came.

Before Axel cast the Fire Tooth the ground shook from beneath them. Axel canceled the spell as he jumped to the air. Marluxia following suite.

"What's going on here?"

There was a crunch of marble as a fissure erupted through the room. Vexens eyes lit up as he saw a familiar tomahawk rise from the darkness, soon followed by two unknowns.

"Lexaeus! Zexion!"

Vexen was overcome with relief at seeing his old friends. Zexion quickly took out his energy swords as Lexaeus helped Vexen to his feet.

"It's not like you to keep us uninformed. We knew something was up."

Axel and Marluxia were speechless. What had once been a battle they were winning now had its tables turned. They stared down the trio with acidic hatred.

"God Vexen, why can't you do the fighting by yourself? You always have to call your little buddies for back up!"

Axel flung one of his shurikens at Zexion. Zexion swiftly brought one of his sabers up and deflected the weapon back at Axel. Axel ducked and watched the shuriken continue to go sailing before it embedded itself in the marble wall. Marluxia took the scene in and laughed.

"Looks like you've actually got some fight in you! And here I thought you always sent in your muscle head of a friend to do your dirty work!"

Lexaeus almost snapped at the comment. He lunged forward, nearly knocking Vexen over. The unknowns force was not one to be reckoned with. And Axel found that out the hard way.

Axels only means of shielding himself was by bringing up his other shuriken. It gave way like paper under Lexaeuses tomahawk. Axel was blown back by the force and slammed hard against the floor. Seeing his comrade in trouble Marluxia intervened and parried the tomahawk with his scythe.

"You against me Lexaeus!" He shouted, trying to get through the warrior's rage.

"Fine then!" Lexaeus bellowed and brought his tomahawk backward for another swing at his enemy.

Although Marluxias scythe seemed flimsy it managed to block all of Lexaeuses attacks. While the two were busy and Axel at bay Zexion took the opportunity to help Vexen up once more.

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed…"

"Trust me, if I die the rest of us will as well."

Ignoring Vexens pessimistic comment Zexion began to drag Vexen towards the fissure, having to deal with not getting in the crossfire of the other Unknowns attacks. He shoved Vexen down into the hole before jumping in himself. Seeing his comrades retreat Lexaeus let loose a quake spell. Immediately large rocks began to tumble around the room. Axel grabbed his walled in shuriken and struck back with a fire wall spell. The intense heat vaporized the rocks and fueled by the rock the flames increased in temperature and shot even higher. But when the flames died down Lexaeus had vanished. Marluxia dropped his guard and surveyed the charred mess.

"Do you think he perished in the fire?"

Axel was silent as he walked to the fissure and peered in. A second later he kicked a piece of rubble into the floor below. What followed later was a stream of colorful language from Axel.

"Highly doubtful, chances are that they just fled with their tails between their legs."

"Susceptible of them." Marluxia stated, willing his scythe away, "Do you believe they will retort?"

"Who knows."

Axel's attitude towards the situation made Marluxia uneasy. Axel seemed to be taking his side way too quick.

"Axel, why are you helping me and not them? I am going against the Organization."

Axel only folded his arms and kicked another pebble.

"Hey, you were put in charge of this dumb castle. If it's your decision to use Sora as your own little weapon then so be it. Going against you is certain death, for it would be defying the Organization as well. So incase you're wondering, no, I'm not going to flip a coin and decide to kill you." Axel chuckled, "Besides, I'd worry more if I were in Vexens shoes right now, after all, he went against you, and treason is the number one thing that ensures a death sentence. So I don't think you'll have to worry about anything Marluxia."

Upon hearing Axel state his belief Marluxia decided to set the Unknowns words in stone. After all, he was right, anyone who would go against him would face death, by either him or the Superior.

Either way, he would win.

4879589756879

Sora and his friends were enjoying the bit of food that they could summon successively. Although Goofy poked at his entrée with a questionable look on his face.

"Is this a Moogle pom pom?"

Sora put the rather weird image out of his mind. Being famished from fighting the Heartless, the shadow, and climbing the castle was wearing his mind to bits. He continued eating voraciously until the last scrap of food was gone. Not long after his friends finished as well. Donald hopped up to his feet and smiled.

"Well, now that we've got our R and R, lets get going to the next floor!"

All of a sudden Sora felt like stopping. Like there was something he was leaving behind. And he knew what it was.

"Guys… I'm not sure why, but I think we should go back to the world downstairs. Something tells me we should."

"Sora! Be reasonable!" Jiminy counseled him, "That monster could still be there! And we're not strong enough to stop it yet!"

Donald looked concerned at his friend's situation. He was the only one who knew why he wanted to go back. He was worried about the girl, Vanessa. He decided to help out his old buddy.

"What if we just take a peek and check to see if the monster's gone? It wouldn't hurt."

"You too Donald?"

"Well…" Goofy commented, "I suppose if Donald and Sora want to check then it shouldn't be too bad."

Soras face brightened at his friends approval and beamed.

"Alright then, lets go."

Taking the necessary precautions the three took out their weapons and approached the door. Gingerly Sora took his free hand and slowly pushed the door open.

Once again they were looking into the water world. The air seemed cooler on the other side. The three surveyed their surroundings. It was quiet. Not a single thing moved. There was nothing.

And then a huge gust of wind blasted into their faces. The three gave out a yell of surprise and shock as the blast knocked them off their feet and sent them sliding across the floor.

"Sora! Sora!"

Sora looked up to see Jiminy jumping in an alarmed manner and pointing behind him.

"Huh?"

"Sora! It's getting away!"

Sora scrambled to his feet and looked at the stairway. And all four of them gave out another round of shocked yells.

They saw the shadow scrambling up the stairway, its crimson claws cut into the marble and left an assortment of scrapes.

"Come back here!"

Sora struggled up the maimed stairs, trying to grab at the monsters tails, hoping to send it cascading back and loosing its fighting spirit. However, the thing was too fast and Sora found himself falling behind the beast. He watched as the thing gradually ran out of view and into the next room. The scraping became fainter. The door above let out a tremendous noise as it was shattered open.

It was gone.

Sora stood on the stairs for a moment. He did not know why, but the escape of the shadow greatly worried him. Now they were always in constant danger. He kicked the ground and mumbled a curse to the monster. The only way to get anywhere now was to get to the top floor. Looking over his shoulder Sora waved a hand to his concerned companions.

"Come on guys, I guess we'll have to let our friend wait… "

Sora was glum at the decision, as well as his friends. They began to make their way across the hallway when they heard footsteps coming down from the above floor. On instinct the trio drew their weapons. What if the monster was coming back? What if another Organization member was coming to challenge them? Sora stepped to the front and held his keyblade out.

"Come on! Show yourself already!"

And he was thrown for a loop. Two people were walking down the stairway. And they were definitely not a part of the Organization. Sora caught his breath.

"Na-Namine?"

4587458974587945879487

Lorenzos eyes drifted open as Larxene teleported into the room. Upon seeing the distressed look upon the blonde's face Lorenzo lit up with a dry concern.

"What's wrong with you?"

Larxene shot a glare at the downed Unknown and retorted.

"What's wrong! Your creators in danger of becoming a crispy critter! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Heh… why aren't you helping him then?"

"Why… you…."

Lorenzos eyes lit up when she saw the anger within Larxenes eyes. She cracked a smiled before speaking softly.

"You're afraid of going against Vexens wishes aren't you? Hmm… well… I guess there's no helping it."

Larxene was on the point of bursting. She brought her knifes down and was about to slash Lorenzo to ribbons when…

A sudden noise, repetitive noise. Larxene gripped her knives tightly before slowly looking over her shoulder. She could sense that there was something within the lab. It wasn't Vexen however. Without saying a word Lorenzo craned her neck upon the pillow to see what the source of the noise was. They both saw a dark figure sitting down in one of the chairs. It drummed its fingers slightly on the cold marble table. Larxene was the first to speak.

"What're you doing here?"

The figure stopped and looked up. Within the faint light the two could see that it was a girl. Her ebony hair blended so well with the darkness Larxene first thought that they were looking at some disgusting mask. The girl smiled.

"I'm waiting for Sora…"

"You know Sora!"

The girl fell silent and continued to drum her fingers against the table. She then sighed and looked back.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Hey! You're not supposed to be the one asking questions!"

"Vanessa" ignored Larxenes yapping and continued with her rambling.

"I mean, I don't know. What are any of us waiting for? As a Nobody you should ask yourself everyday. What are you waiting for? Why are you waiting for it? And will it ever come? … … … Sora said he's trying to find his friends. What would that be considered as?"

"I'll gladly tell you the moment you start making sense you dolt!" Larxene screeched.

"…I guess I shouldn't be here… I'm not surprised… at all… why… Larxene, what will you do?"

"I'll start by tanning your hide you little intruder!"

Larxenes knifes crackled with the familiar power of electricity. She raised them to strike the girl but was thrown off balance as a grip as hard as stone clamped to her leg and sent her sprawling on the ground. She flipped over to see Lorenzo still grabbing hold of her.

"LORENZO! GET OFF!"

Despite Larxenes hollering Lorenzo didn't move. She only retorted.

"Don't fight her Larxene, there's something amiss about her, don't fight her…"

"Like Hell you're going to tell me what to do!" Larxene snapped as she wriggled out of Lorenzos hold and looked back to her target.

Gone.

Larxene dropped her knives and scrambled to her feet. A deep anger began to creep through her. Although she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the situation with Vexen, or the fact that the mysterious thing that Namine mentioned could have been that girl they just met. But… what to take her anger out upon?

She swung around and glared down upon Lorenzo, her green eyes gleaming with a sense of maliciousness. She grabbed one of her knives…

"Tell me… Why did you stop me from hurting that girl?"

Seeing the danger she was in Lorenzo thought it in her best interest to reply.

"Because, something's not right with her."

"You mean the way she talks!" Larxene roared, "Of course there's something wrong with her!"

"N-no… I can not tell… why exactly. But something inside me told me that if you were to fight her right now… Well, lets just say you wouldn't have much of a future." Lorenzo gasped for a breath before speaking once more, "And if you want to slash me to ribbons I won't stop you… That energy that Vexen gave me, that upgrade, it has made me weak beyond reason. So… go ahead and kill me if that's what you want…"

Larxene was all too happy to carry out what Lorenzo said. But looking down she started to become uneasy. Upgrade? What had Vexen done to the twisted toy? What if, he wanted to … upgrade the rest of them? Larxene brushed the thought out of her head; she had something greater to worry about.

"I won't kill you… but…"

She yanked Lorenzo out of the cot and stood her up.

"You better help Vexen."

"I have ever intention too… you said that he was in trouble?"

"Yes you dolt," Larxene snapped once more, "So go help your creator and get going!"

"….. Are you sure that you're just afraid of taking the credit?" Lorenzo popped a smile as she began to limp to the door, "Lets go then if that's what you indeed want…"

Larxene muttered a curse as she followed Lorenzo. Before they left Larxene took one last glance at the lab.

"Who were you?"


	13. Leviathan

Soras face beamed as he saw Namine walking down the stairs. His face became even brighter as he saw Riku Replica not too far behind.

"Riku!"

Sora bolted off towards his pseudo friend to give him the hug he'd wanted to give him forever, but was cut off as Riku Replica held his hand out.

"Sorry Sora, but now's not the time. And furthermore-"

"We want to help you stop the shadow." Namine blurted out. She gave Riku Replica an unsteady look. Trying to tell him that letting Sora know that all his memories were bogus right then and there was a bad idea. Instead of dropping the bomb, Namine looked back to Sora and smiled. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"Well! Now that we've found her can we get outta here?" Donald squawked, "That shadow could be coming back!"

"Hey…" Sora seemed wavered about Donald's concern over the monster, "Namine, I know you said that now's not the time for talking, but did you see, a monster not too long ago?"

"We would have seen it climbing up the stairs Sora…"

Sora was silent, he had heard the monster climb up the stairs and knock down the door. If they had come down the same way… why hadn't they seen it then? Going up the stairs and coming down, and yet they hadn't seen each other? How was that possible?

"Sora?"

He snapped back to reality and then looked back to his friends.

"What?"

"You say the shadow climbed up the stairs and went into the next floor, and we didn't see anything. So how do you explain how the monster ran by? I mean a monster of that size couldn't be missed that easily…"

"WHAT!" Sora jumped in surprise, "You saw the monster too Riku?"

Riku Replica looked down at his feet and scuffed the floor. He looked back up and nodded.

"Yeah, I did see it, it talked to me, and then I…." He trailed off, he didn't want to spill the beans just yet about him being fake, so… " Well, he attacked me as I guess he attacked you, and then well, here I am."

The news didn't settle with Sora that well. He knew something was up, but he decided not to pursue it. Instead he gave off a cheesy grin and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can finally get the real show started and show them who's boss!"

He raised his keyblade into the air. Soon a shield, wand, and a Soul Eater joined it. Since Namine didn't have a weapon to call her own she raised her hand and placed it on the hilt of the keyblade.

"Alright!"

The five stepped back and looked at each other. Even with false chains connecting some of them, there was no way that they would be separated now. As Sora looked to his friends he couldn't help but see how happy all of them were. He decided upon himself that he would keep all of them safe, after all, he had promised Namine on the night of the meteor shower, so why not promise all of them?

"Lets find the shadow guys… and then… we can all go home."

Little did Sora know, while one team had finally united, another one was about to do the same…

843879537985398753987539875389

Vexen grumbled as Lexaeus helped him onto a marble chair. Looking over he saw Zexion phase into the room.

"Glad to see that you're in one piece."

"Same to you old friend."

Zexion pulled up a chair and sat across from Vexen. Lexaeus took his post at the doorway, incase anything else happened.

"Vexen, we need to talk."

"Talk? What about?"

"For being so brilliant you sure are shallow sometimes, Vexen, we know that you're hiding something, and what it is, we want to know."

Vexen bit his lip. He already knew that Zexion had a good idea as to what he was hiding, but why did he want to know? Well…

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we're the ones who have been with the Organization the longest, along with Xigbar and Xaldin," Zexion said, his voice rising along with him out of his seat, soon he towered over Vexen like some angry bull, "So tell us already!"

"Well first off, there's no need to yell in my face. And second, what I've been keeping a secret from you is that … experiment that I've been saving… I was hoping to use it against Marluxia before he made his move, or the shadow that Namine drew… it's too late, and, here's the result." he held a fragment of his once trusty shield.

Hearing his friend spill out all the beans on what he was scheming Zexion relaxed and let his glare soften. He looked over his shoulder to Lexaeus, who was still standing by the door.

"You heard him Lexaeus."

Lexaeus only gave a nod and went back to guarding the door. A stagnant silence filled the air and was broke by the scrape of marble as Vexen got out of his chair.

"And where are you heading?"

"I'm going back to check on Lorenzo, she'll certainly have recovered by now."

"You don't have to go searching for her…"

Vexens attention immediately went to Lexaeus.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Lexaeus pointed out the door as he explained, "That she's coming for you right now…"

And on cue Larxene walked in, supporting Lorenzo with her arm. Looking into the room Larxene was relieved to see that Vexen was alright, but in the company of others she decided it was best to keep quiet and act like her usual bitchy self.

"Managed to drag your wreck of a toy all the way with me." Larxene spat as she shoved Lorenzo in Vexens general direction, " Vexie, why don't you have your turn?"

Vexen walked to the experiments side and helped her gain her support. Seeing the state Lorenzo was in Zexion gave a look of doubt and crossed his arms.

"Vexen, are you serious? That… thing's weaker than a shadow heartless!"

Lorenzo looked up and gave a weakened glare at the silver haired unknown before whispering to Vexen.

"Vexen, the shadow… the thing you created me for… one of them anyway...the shadow, is now in the castle… Vexen… You'll need to work yourself if you want us all to get out of here…"

And Vexens felt as if his body had been chilled over. The shadow that Namine had warned him about, the shadow that she said would come after them, was now loose in the castle. He looked to his comrades and only a dry whine came from his lips.

"Everyone... we've got to work together now, we have to. or else…. The shadow will grow in power and soon be too powerful to stop."

Lexaeuses eyes glowed in interest as he looked away from the door. "The shadow that Namine drew? It really exists?"

"No time to explain," Vexen said hurriedly as he limped with Lorenzo, "We've got to find a way how to stop it now!"

"Then you won't have to look far Vexen." Zexion stated as he took out his two beam sabers and brandished them, "We're here for you and the Organization, don't forget that."

Lorenzo let her constant glare on Zexion soften as he stated his loyalty to her creator. She then nudged Vexen, slid off his shoulder support, and shakily stood on her own; much to the shock of the others. With a dry gasp she spoke.

"If Zexion's willing to put his life on the line I will as well… like I promised Vexen, I'll keep the Organization going…"

Lexaeus and Larxene also stepped into the small group.

"Count me in with it."

"Hmph, someone else has to watch over the toy…" Larxene mumbled as she lightly shoved Lorenzo, "Who else but me?"

"Then it's decided," Vexen stated as he spoke above them all, "We'll restore order to the Organization and wipe out all who threaten it!"

It was at that moment that they would be put on trial. A scraping noise alerted the team and they turned to the door. And what they saw knocked their boots off.

Lexaeus stood at the doorway, a look of fear appearing upon his face and draining the life from it. Walking down the hallway, was darkness. It was incomprehensible as to what it truly was though. But it seemed that darkness muted all around it, and the closer it came, the more it covered. Lexaeus backed away and clenched his tomahawk. And for the rest of them, they all knew what was coming.

The Shadow.

The scraping became louder, and Vexen swore that he heard the clicks of a mechanical jaw. Every click and scrape became louder than the last. He instinctively wanted to duck behind his shield, but the thought came back.

It was broken, broken, broken, broken. And there was no way he could fix it now, now that the shadow was coming and…

"LEXAEUS!" Vexen bellowed to his comrade, "GET BACK NOW!"

It was because of this that Lexaeus lived to tell the tale, because right when he leapt away a giant golden beam stuck the entryway. When the lightning died the Organization saw that the once pearly white marble was now a dead moldy black.

Larxene quickly brandished her knifes and jumped to Lexaeuses side.

"What the hell was that?!"

Another click, and another. All of them became tense, waiting for the next strike. With each click, they held their weapons tighter; each prepared for the worst.

Then, the clicks stopped.

Larxene lowered her dukes. Zexion willed his sabers away and folded his arms. Lexaeus shouldered his tomahawk and looked to the others.

"You think it ran off?"

The room remained silent. Not a single soul dare answer, afraid that if they were to speak again, the shadow would come back. They waited in the silence, fear still held fast to them. Five minutes, ten minutes, how much longer did they have to wait? Vexen began to whisper under his breath.

"The shadow is still here, it's waiting for us to falter, to us to give ourselves away, it knows that it can give us a fight… But how… how can we get past it?"

Lorenzos ears twitched. Hearing Vexens worried thoughts put even more of a strain upon her.

It was then that she decided to act.

To the shock of the others Lorenzo ran out into the hallway, her shields clashing against the walls as she ran at a full sprint.

"LORENZO! GET BACK HERE!"

But this time Vexens warning came too late as another gold beam was fired and found its mark. Lorenzo went flying back and struck the wall with a thud. Vexen wanted to come to her aid, but going into the hallway meant being open to attack.

Or did it?

They looked on as the shadow began to focus only on Lorenzo; a figure began to emerge from the darkness. It's tails thrashed and it clicked its jaw with excitement. It was so huge that it loomed over Lorenzo like a Tsunami ready to crash upon a beach.

It had its back to them…

Just before it lunged Zexion flung one of his sabers at its back. There was a hum of energy as the blade struck the hazy darkness. The shadow lurched back at gave out a bellowing roar as the pain shot through its body. It was then that Vexen realized why Lorenzo had stormed out. To let the shadow drop its own guard and give THEM the advantage!

Taking the opportunity Vexen shot an ice crystal at the monsters back. It again lurched back and swerved around. It's ruby eyes glared down upon him and it began to bring its claws down on him. The shadow was cut off in attack however as Larxene shot a lightning bolt in its face. Its metal jaw intensified the lightning strike and it was blown across the room. Lexaeus then came down on the shadow; swinging his weapon like a baseball bat he sliced off one of the shadows many tails. The shadow gave out a cry and brought one of its hind legs up, kicking Lexaeus square in the chest and in return sending him flying across the room. Vexens first instinct was to run to his downed friend, but that was what the shadow wanted, to drop his guard once again. Keeping his stare upon the shadow Vexen only uttered one sentence.

"What _are_ you?"

The shadow looked up at him, the same eyes keeping their glare, keeping their message of hatred and destruction. It snarled as it got its footing back.

"LE-VI-A-THAN!"

The roar it let out sent a shock wave through the room; all the other Unknowns fell down from the tremor. "Leviathan" then let out another snarl and looked back to the hallway.

"Your blasted little experiment struck at me!" It said as it began to lumber, ignoring them as if it had never conversed with them, "Let me get back at you!"

Vexen turned to the doorway and bit his lip as he saw Lorenzo struggling to her feet. Just as she got up Leviathan was once again upon her and it batted her into the room.

"Join your little friends!" It bellowed as it once again came through the door, "And I'll take you all out! And then Sora'll be next!"

Lorenzo growled as she once again got to her feet and held her shields out.

"Come and get me then, I'll take you on, and if I fall, then the rest of the Organization shall stop you!"

Leviathan backed away at the threat that the once downed unknown hollered. Looking into the unknown's eyes Leviathan saw the determination that was only held by… crazy people. Leviathan chuckled and regained its footing.

"Let's see them do it then!" Leviathan roared as he let his claw fall upon her. But this time Lorenzo was prepared for the assault and sent her shields up to block the attack. Leviathans claw bounced off with a strike of metal and he glared down with a look of bewilderment. He then came down with both his claws, and this time Lorenzo gave way and rolled to the side as the two claws crashed down onto the marble.

Seeing as how "Leviathan" was once again busy with Lorenzo Zexion let one of his sabers fly at the monster. The blade made a humming sound as it struck one of its dorsal fins. Lorenzo was allowed a little breathing space as Leviathan recoiled and diverted his attention to Zexion, who flung his second blade at him. Leviathan ducked and it went sailing by before hitting the wall and turning off. Leviathan then started for Zexion, but was cut off as Larxene stood in his way.

"What do you hope to accomplish you puny being?" Leviathan said in a mock chuckle, "I'll stamp you flat!"

"You'll be the one stamped flat!" yelled Larxene as she sent a few kunais at Leviathans face. The little needles seemed to bounce off its skin but it was still enough to get it riled up again. Larxene teleported onto the monsters back and rode it upon it's higher dorsal fin.

"Get off you ingrate!" Leviathan started to claw at its back, trying to knock off its pesky adversary, but even the combined effort of claws and tails couldn't strike Larxene enough to knock her off.

As all of this was going on Zexion and Vexen ran to their downed friend. As Zexion administered a cure spell Lexaeus gave out a grunt and held fast to his tomahawk.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only five minutes…"

"And the shadow?"

Vexen gestured to the abomination as it was still trying to claw off Larxene and Lorenzo was firing small blasts of lightning energy at it.

"I've seen worse…."

Lexaeus used his weapon as a crutch as he hoisted himself off the ground. With the rest of the strength he had Lexaeus raised the weapon over his head

"Let me handle this one Vexen."

"What!" Vexen said with alarm in his voice, "that attack… you'll take Larxene with it!"

"Well then, just tell her to JUMP!" Lexaeus commanded as he slammed the head of the weapon down.

The ground gave a might shake, and starting at the tomahawk a huge crack began to jut out. The crack raced its way over to Leviathan, who only had a moment to see that the crack was opening into a fissure. It gave out a roar as it began to fall. Larxene at first didn't realize the danger that she was in but the moment the monster began to give way she let go and levitated.

Leviathan grabbed one of the sides and looked up at Larxene, a glint appeared in its eye as it loosened its grip on the ledge.

"Let me take you with me, into the darkness."

Vexen realized the immediate danger and yelled to the unknown.

"LARXENE! HIS TAILS!"

But it was too late, a second later Leviathan wrapped one of its tails around the lightning blonde and let its grip go. And as Larxene gave a shout of surprise the two fell into the darkness below. The trio was dumbfounded by the incident, but before they could take it in and act could act, Lorenzo ran full sprint toward the fissure.

Seeing what Lorenzo was planning to do Vexen tried to get between her and the hole, but she proved too fast and dived into the darkness after them.

Silence.

Vexen looked down into the abyss. Not a single speck of light shone. Nothing to even hint at Larxene or Lorenzo using their lightning magic. He turned to Zexion and Lexaeus.

"Zexion, what floor are we on?"

Zexion remained silent. The air around them became static and unbearable. It was after a good few minutes he finally spoke.

"We're… inside the 12th basement"

Vexens heart felt as if it had been chilled over, and being of the ice element, this was a first. He looked back down the darkness. What could possibly be waiting for them down there?

Was there anything at all?


	14. Voices of the Abyss

Larxene struggled against the unbreakable grip as the fell through the icy blackness. She dug her claws into Leviathans tail and tried to get him to let go, but the more pain she inflicted, the tighter the tail became. She could not tell that she was loosing conscious, for nothing within the abyss was lit, leaving her in the dark.

Except for one thing.

A faint glowing yellow light coming from above? Or was it below?

Larxene did not care, nothing mattered anymore. As the monster dragged her down deeper and the light became brighter, she could only think of the Organization, and of Vexen. Would he try to save her? Did he mean all that? Did he truly love her?

The light was more dominant, but Larxene didn't know. Her eyes sagged and she drifted off into darkness.

4587954784578458794

"Sadness is an amazing feeling…"

Larxene heard a voice from up ahead.. who was it? Pulling herself off the cold hard ground, she began to stumble through the darkness, trying to find the speaker.

"It can overwhelm one in only a few moments. Or even cause insanity within one poor soul. Sadness is just like the darkness. Swallowing up the unwary and corrupting them."

The voice rang out again; Larxene started sprinting in the darkness, hoping to find whoever it was. She didn't want to be alone in this dark abyss.

"Just like loneliness."

The voice spoke again, but in a different direction. She tripped and hit the ground with a thud from stopping so fast. Larxene rolled over on the ground and looked around once more. There was so difference in the darkness.

"Being Lonely can also cause change within a person. They'll become secluded, and even push away company and become a mere shadow of who they once were."

The voice spoke out once more, but it was right behind her. It was as if the speaker was talking right in her ear. Larxene bolted around, but in the darkness, the speaker could be right in front of her and she would not know it.

"But if someone were to step into that persons life, even if that someone had a personality cold as ice, could they indeed bring back a spark of hope for this one lost soul?"

A small spark of light appeared before her. And it began to consume everything the light blinded the unknown and she held up her hands against the light.

"Vexen still believes in you…"

The silhouettes of other Organization members, she heard a meek laugh.

"Tell Vexen Hi from all of us." the voice she knew as Demyx said, "There's something keeping us out of the castle."

"But-"

"You heard him," the faint voice of Xaldin said, "Go now!"

457854875895

When Larxene woke up, she was in an alien world. The walls were black as ebony, but cracks that ran along them like veins issued beams of white-hot light. She blinked as she became used to her surroundings. What was this place? Where was Leviathan?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder Larxene saw someone who, for once, she was grateful to see.

"Lorenzo!"

And indeed, it was, but it was not the Lorenzo she was used to. The experiment had sprouted large leathery wings from her back. They flapped lazily as she came to Larxenes side and kneeled down. Larxene also saw what the golden light she saw from before was, for Lorenzos katal were giving off the same familiar glow.

"Lorenzo… how did you get down here?"

"Easy, I jumped."

Lorenzo gave a grin as she helped Larxene to her feet. For a while the two didn't say a word. Larxene was silent since she was still confused as to where they were. However, Lorenzo was quiet for other reasons. The silence was cut when Larxene diverted her attention to Lorenzos newly grown wings.

"You reckon you can fly with those?"

"It was only because of them that I was able to maintain altitude with you. I managed to knock you loose from Leviathan. Moreover, he kept falling. I made sure you were safe, since, well, I don't think my creator would be too happy if you were to get hurt."

Larxenes face warmed into a smile. At least she wasn't alone in the weird place. However, they couldn't stay for long. With the rest of the Organization in trouble and Leviathan still lurking within their world, she would have to do something about it.

"Didja see that big lug hit the ground?"

"No," Lorenzo replied dully, "I kept my wings out after I caught you to make sure we had a soft landing. When we hit the bottom, there was no sign of Leviathan, so…. He could be anywhere."

"Great, just perfect," Larxene scowled and absent mindedly stormed off, "here we are in the middle of God-knows-what with that monster God-knows-where and God-Knows-how-many miles away from the rest of the team!"

"Well perhaps they don't need us." Lorenzo replied as she jogged along side her, "After all, Vexen is the highest stature within castle Oblivion."

Lorenzo had a point. Vexen knew how to take care of himself, so there wouldn't be any immediate trouble. At least she hoped there wouldn't be. Still distraught she asked Lorenzo another question.

"Fine then! But what are we going to do while we try to get out of here? I'm sure those wings aren't powerful enough to CARRY me THAT high."

"Are you saying you're fat?"

"! NO!" Larxenes temper flared up again at the insult. Her voice bounced off the wall and sounded as if there were twenty Larxenes all screaming at Lorenzo.

But when the echoes died, a new sound erupted from the darkness. It was a loud bellowing roar. Over the noise Lorenzo shouted back.

"Looks like we've found him!"

48795798587954879

Silence raked the air as Vexen stared unblinking into the Abyss. He didn't even realize that Zexion was speaking to him until he put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you jump in there's no telling what will happen. You could kill yourself for no reason at all." Zexions voice was tense, as if wavering on what to tell him, "Besides, Marluxia and Axel are going to strike back once they've regained their strength. And.. with that Monster gone, you can focus on finally taking out the traitors once and for all."

Vexen remained silent. True, there wasn't anything between them and silencing Marluxia, but…

Who would share that triumph with him? Zexion and Lexaeus? No, they were only his colleagues; they were nowhere close to him. The only person that mattered was Larxene, but she was gone.

Vexen let a violent breath of air escape as he turned around and gave a sharp nod.

"You're right Zexion, being the rank I am in the Organization it is foolish of me to act in such a manner. Lets take him out now!"

Lexaeus let his hand tighten on his tomahawk as he interrupted.

"What about the keybearer? Is he of any concern?"

"No," Vexen said dully as he waved his hand, "even if that little witch Namine has disobeyed me and deserted to his ranks, it would be in our greater good not to silence him."

Lexaeus and Zexion looked taken back at Vexen's decision.

"But, Vexen! That boy is a threat to all of us!" Zexion retorted, "If he can he'll beat us to the floor."

"My point exactly, if we choose to fight him it will only mean more casualties for us in the end. It is better for us to be on good terms with Sora than to have him make an enemy of us."

"And how are we going to explain why we kidnapped Namine?"

"That's easy, we didn't, Marluxia did." Vexen stated with a bit of satisfaction, since it was true. Looking over his shoulder one last time into the darkness he spoke once more. "We'll settle with Sora after Marluxia's been taken out."

And with that they teleported as a group back to the lab

48547895489735

The group of five (six if you counted Jiminy) stormed up the stairs to the final level. When they reached the door Sora reached into his pockets for his last map card. But after a few minutes of rummaging around, alarm shot through him.

"Uh oh…"

"What's wrong Sora!" Chimed Goofy and Donald together.

Sora took his hands out of his pockets, both of which were empty.

"I don't have any more map cards guys…."

It was at that moment that Riku Replica walked forward and pushed the door. Everyone's jaws dropped as the door opened to a huge marble room. White and light blue swirls danced on the marble, while there were many bouquets and statues littering the place with the same color hue. As Sora and the others walked into the alien room they were all overcome by a sense of awe. Whatever this place was, it was most likely their last stop before getting out of the castle.

Sora scanned the room for a way out. He spotted a door on a ledge not too far ahead. Running out her shouted over his shoulder.

"Hey guys! There's the door to the next room!"

On his news everyone started sprinting to his side. As they ran across the marble floor the only sound that was heard was their echoing footsteps. But they were soon drowned out as Jiminy gave a shout.

"Sora look out!"

Sora looked up and jumped back just in time. For a Wyvern swooped down from the ceiling and landed in front of him; the shock causing Sora to loose his footing and fall. Soon more Heartless were appearing in the room. The heroes tightened into a circle as Shadows crawled from out of the ground and Defenders appeared from behind corners. But what really worried the group was the appearance of the Neo Shadow.

Greater than the shadow in strength, they also pulled themselves out of the ground. Goofy and Donald gave out mixed yelps of fear and surprise at the new monsters.

"Sora! What are those things?" shouted Donald as he readied his magic.

"Search me!" Sora called back over his shoulder, "But they're all bad news…"

Goofy held up his shield and also looked to Sora, "Do ya think we can take them?"

Sora was unsure as the room was overflowing with Heartless. Looking back one could tell that he was worried. Would they make it out? Would Namine get hurt?

But looking at Riku's determined face made him forget about his worries. If his best friend wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either. Sora took his Keyblade in his hand and shouted aloud.

"Alright then! Lets do it!"

All chaos broke loose as the five charged straight into the waves of Heartless. Donald charged up his Save the Queen and shot several fireballs at the flying Wyverns. One was struck on its wing and was sent careening around the room before crashing into a wall. But with only its wing damaged, it got up and struck out again with its claws. Donald jumped back and sent a Bizzaga spell at it, soundly freezing the monster solid

Riku Replica was in over his head. He ducked as a Defender hurled its shield at him. He then struck back at the monsters unprotected head. The force of the blow was so great that the Heartless stumbled backward and squashed several shadows.

Goofy had a better share of luck. For all he had to do was charge into the fray to send the heartless reeling. Neo Shadows were thrown back as he slammed his shield into them.

But Namine and Sora were on different terms. As Sora cut through the Heartless with his keyblade he kept a hand on Namine's shoulder to ensure that she wouldn't be torn away from him. But this double job kept him from fighting his best. And seeing weakness, a Neo Shadow leapt up at them. Sora tried to bring his keyblade up to block but the shadow was already on top of him.

But a brilliant burst of energy was shot from behind him. The ball hit the Neo Shadow and sent it flying across the room. Shocked, Sora looked over his shoulder to see Namine holding her hand out. Seeing the look on his face Namine smiled.

"I'm not completely helpless Sora, I've got your back!"

Reassured by his lost friend's words Sora diverted all of his attention to the swarms of heartless before him. His promise would be fulfilled, and all his friends would be safe under his eye.

"ARS ARCANUM!"

Aided by the beams of Namine's power Sora and the others made short work of the swarming Heartless. As the last foe disappeared into the air Sora shouldered his keyblade and looked over his shoulder.

"Come on guys! Lets get going together!"


	15. Glint of the battle

The tattered Organization found themselves back in Vexens lab. Vexen seated himself on his cot while Lexaeus stood against the doorway. Zexion gave out a huff as he slumped into a chair and faced his comrades.

"So what are you planning Vexen? Marluxia will want to strike out at us soon."

"And it will be, due to the fact that we've been struck by that shadow" his friend completed.

"We'll be easy targets for him unless we do something fast," Lexaeus stated, "after all, we're wounded, and they're not."

Vexens mind was racing; what could they do? With his creation and Larxene out of the picture they would be at a disadvantage, and Marluxia and Axel had most likely recuperated from the fight. The best bet would to be…

"When Sora strikes, so do we."

Zexion and Lexaeus looked at Vexen as if he'd popped a screw loose.

"Vexen, are you sure about this? The traitors look so much like us that Sora could, and most likely will, strike out at us as well." Zexion said with a somewhat cautious tone to his voice.

Lexaeus adverted his eyes to Vexen and stared him down.

"Live doesn't come without risks Zexion, it's better that we'll go down fighting for the better of the organization that watch it waste away at the hands of traitors like Axel."

Zexion was taken aback, their loyalty was stronger than ever, even with the loss of two of their comrades. Well, that decided it for him. He nodded and spoke faintly.

"If that's so, then lets do it."

"But not until Sora strikes Marluxia. If we join the attack then, hopefully Sora will put two and two together and realize Marluxia's our enemy just as much as he is his." Vexen drummed his fingers on the table for a minute before speaking again.

"One problem is, I don't have a weapon, Axel saw to that…"

Zexion came to his side and conjured up one of his saber. He placed it on the table and looked to his friend.

"Use my saber until this battle is over. Then we'll work on creating a new shield for you."

Vexen smiled as he took the saber in his hand. It was different from what he was used to, but it would serve his purpose for the time being. Besides, the new weapon might throw off Marluxia and Axel; they were used to his defensive ways. It was time that he bring the attack to them.

He stood up and looked to his colleagues. This was going to be a battle that would determine the fate of the Organization, whether it be controlled by the Superior or the corruption of Marluxia.

This was their fight. And they would win it.

"Lets go."

4587958587567856785

Sora and his friends battled through the marble hallways. Heartless were around every turn and behind every door. Namine and Donald blasted at their foes with magic while Sora, Riku Replica, and Goofy charged into the fray.

The siege was endless. The waves of enemies were infinite. If this didn't let up they would be on the ropes soon.

Sora and Riku Replica charged forward and cut a path through the monsters. Seeing the opportunity the other three followed close behind. Sora looked ahead and saw a door. Had he not been fighting he would have found it strange that this door was already open. But given the present situation he called to his friends.

"There guys! Hurry!" Sora shouted as he pulled Donald by the collar and the five proceeded the run towards the exit. As they ran on Namine stayed to the rear to blast away any pursuing Heartless. After a few tense moments the heroes ran into the room. A Defender tried to shove its way in after then but Sora flung his keyblade forward and sealed the door just in time.

They were safe, for now.

Goofy and Donald collapsed on the ground and gave out sighs of relief. Namine reinforced the door with her magic skills as Riku Replica and Sora put their weapons to their hilts.

"So what do we do now Sora?" Riku Replica asked, his breathing still heavy from the chase.

"I'm not sure," Sora gasped with equal short breaths, "This room's different from the others. I think we should stop here for awhile…"

"I can't allow that…."

Sora swerved on the spot and looked down the hallway. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that his friends were too coming to his side. Up ahead they could see someone walking in the darkness; becoming clearer with every step. Sora caught a glint of gold in the haze, and then…

"It's YOU!"

585785785678476873736

The ground shook beneath the Unknowns as another thunderous roar echoed throughout the cavern. Lorenzo fell to the ground while Larxene put one hand out to stay stable. While they fought with the shaking they could hear the roaring getting louder, as well as the sound of approaching footsteps. The combined sound was so loud Larxene had to shout over them to get Lorenzo's attention.

"Well then, HOW ARE WE GOING TO TAKE HIM OUT?"

Lorenzo managed a shrug as she regained her footing. Looking down the corridor where the sound was coming from she shouted back to her.

"We'll take that monster down together!"

She smiled as she charged up her shields and clanged them together. As they struck they gave of sparks of light.

"But I'll let you have the honor of first strike Larxene"

Seeing how her "clone" had become so confident in her Larxene found the strength to stand on her own. She willed her Kunai knives into her hands and held them out in a fighting stance.

"Let him come!"

They didn't have to wait too long. They soon saw the form of Leviathan stomping towards them. The tail that Lexaeus had cut off was bleeding steadily onto the floor. But even with the wound it trudged on; its brilliant red eyes locked on the two unknowns.

"I'll take you down!" Leviathan said in a strained voice, "I'll take down any in my way to the Keybearer!"

He brought his claws down and shook the earth. Lorenzo and Larxene jumped up to avoid the shockwave. Leviathan gave out a roar and slashed at the air. But with the blood loss he was facing his attacks were sluggish and predictable. Lorenzo brought up her shield as Leviathan struck at her and threw him back. Larxene took the opportunity to strike the monster with her lightning spell. Leviathan gave out a roar and tumbled to the ground. His ears flopped over and he remained still.

Lorenzo and Larxene hovered back onto the ground and cautiously approached the behemoth. Despite its wounds Leviathan was still breathing, and its breaths were controlled and slow. It opened an eye and glared at them.

"Go on, come closer, whoever wants to die first! Even grounded I will kill you!"

With newfound strength Leviathan reared up and tried to swipe at his foes. Lorenzo dodged the attack and brought one of her shields down on his claw. Sparks flew as the two powers met and Leviathan recoiled from the magic. Snarling he struck out again; this time at Larxene. But Larxene's speed was more than enough to dodged the attack and she dodged effortlessly.

Not expecting his prey to dodge Leviathan stumbled over and landed on the ground once again. This time a horrid cracking noise sounded in the air. From the looks of it, one of Leviathans hind legs had snapped from the fall.

Lorenzo gave a shrill laugh and landed in front of the monster. Looking down at him she grinned.

"You can't get out of this now, can you?"

Leviathan gave a weak growl and looked up.

"You're.. you're mistaken, I can leave, you're the one who's lost…."

Leviathan's body gave off a brilliant flash of light. Lorenzo and Larxene sheilded themselves as the light engulfed them. But a split second later it died down, and in Leviathans place… was the one from before.

But she wasn't the kind, lost one from Sora's world, no, she was far from it. Her smile was wicked and malicious, her aura gave off one of darkness and corruption. She was.. Vanessa…..


	16. Blaze of the Battle

Sora was stunned. The person before him. It couldn't be her… could it?

But there was no denying it, it was her. Except.. her expression wasn't the one of fear and compassion that he had seen in the underwater world. No, it was one of venom and hatred. As she took another step forward she looked to Sora's companions.

"Heh, looks like the motley crew just got bigger," She laughed and took one step back, "I think this will be fun!"

She held out her right hand and a huge golden spear materialized out of the air. She held it at her side and motioned a finger to Sora.

"Come on Sora, don't make me wait." Her lips curved into a smile.

Sora was distraught. He wasn't going to fight her. But, why on Earth was she doing this?

"Vanessa! I thought you were my friend! Why do you want to fight us?!"

Vanessa's smile held fast and she looked casually away.

"Sora, it's about time someone break it to you. Everything you've learned within this castle is a big fat lie. Namine, " Vanessa looked to the blonde beside Sora, "has trashed your memories to build false ones. She was never your friend. You two never met. And due to this altering of your mind one of the world card you had become faulty. You see…." She raised the spear and held it in a lance move, "I am the creation of your memory. The fusion of the friend you had within that world and the enemy you and she destroyed. When I was there your friend's power over me was strong." She became silent, and the venom returned. "Ariel knew too much. Her power over me made me weak and clueless. I began to create another body. The beast that you fought was a reincarnation of my true soul. It is now wandering within this castle, looking for you. But now that I'm out I've destroyed the remains of your dear friend. I'm now in my right mind."

The news came down on Sora like a ton of bricks. The memory of him saying that he would protect Namine during the meteor shower, that was a lie? And everything else within this castle was a lie? And Vanessa, she was the result of faulty memories? But if Ariel had been the one of light, then who was this?

Then the tattered memory came flooding back. He remembered swimming to the throne in time to see a disgusting beast towering over Ariel and her father….

"You're Ursula aren't you?" Sora shouted at the memory.

"Vanessa" gave a grin and took a step closer.

"You're sharp Sora. I knew you'd figure it out sometime down the road. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to fulfill what I was going to do before. Give you a one way ticket to Hell."

It was at this that things became complicated. "Vanessa" leapt at Sora with spear in hand, and as he brought his keyblade up to block a shower of petals flew about the air in a flurry. Sora parried the spear and forced Vanessa back. And when she regained her footing two figures were at her side. Sora recognized one as Axel, but the other man was a new face. Being stunned Marluxia looked to Vanessa.

"If you're fighting against them, allow us to be of assistance until he's down."

"Fine then," Vanessa pointed her spear back at the group of heroes, "If he can't be killed, his friends will do nicely."

Without a word Axel then lunged out at Sora. He brought his blades around but Goofy jumped in between and bounced the deadly weapons back. Seeing that they still had fight in them Marluxia and Vanessa began to attack; focusing on the other three. Since Namine had no means of defense Donald and Riku Replica got in the way of the spear and scythe wielders. Riku Replica used a shockwave of energy to knock back Marluxia's attack while Namine and Donald combined their powers to knock Vanessa back. They might have tried attacking a wall however. The two got right back and charged once more. Vanessa swung her spear at Donald and Namine grabbed the lucky duck by his tail feathers to get him out of harms way. Vanessa kept the attack up however and Namine had to juggle the task of running backwards and holding the duck. Donald however looked back and faced the foe head on. He raised his wand and gave a shout of firaga.

The effect was immediate. Vanessa was caught in the chest by the spell and she flew across the room. Namine and Donald gave sighs of relief at their victory but quickly ran back to their friends to help.

Goofy and Sora had their hands full deal with the fiery Axel. Having being blocked by Goofy Axel relied on his Fire Tooth abilities to try and take both out at once. Sora countered by using his Bizzarga magic to cancel the effect out. Goofy then rushed out and tried to knock Axel over with his shield. Axel saw the attack however and teleported to the side. He was about to bring his blades down on Goofy when an Ice crystal crashed into the blades and sent one of them flying from Axels hands.

Amidst the battle Axel could only look stunned as Vexen and his colleagues phased into the room. Sora looked from Axel to Vexen and then back again.

Why were they cloaked ones fighting each other? But as he saw Vexen and Zexion summon their lightsabers and Lexaeus brandish his tomahawk he knew that they were on his side. Why, he didn't know, but as long as they were, there would be no objection to the help.

The fight was now three against seven. But even with the odds against Marluxia he and his allies put up a fight. Vanessa seemed to become more frenzied with her attacks. She swung her spear with such force that just the wind being carried with it blew back Donald with amazing force. Namine acted fast however and caught Donald before he went smashing to the wall.

Riku Replica had begun the fight solo, but now that Zexion was at his side the two focused on overwhelming Axel. Axel was no pushover though. It return to fighting another adversary Axel resorted to his fire tooth attack. One after another he sent giant fireballs at the two. Riku Replica managed to parry one of the spheres and Zexion managed to use his saber to bounce a ball back at Axel. Needless to say Axel was surprised as his own attack bounced back and smacked him in the chest. He recovered quickly from the attack though and sent a thicker and faster wave of Fire tooth spells at them. Zexion and Riku Replica had no choice but to back away and have a better chance to avoid the fire.

Marluxia was putting up the hardest fight though. Swirling his scythe around and sending out his bladed sakura petals proved to be more trouble than it was worth. Sora crouched low to avoid the sword like storm. Lexaeus and Goofy were fortunate enough to have wide weapons to shield themselves. Vexen however wasn't as lucky. Knowing the longer the spell lasted the more cut up he would get drove him to strike at the traitor.

He felt the petals cutting at his skin. One almost nicked his eye as he charged forward. Marluxia wore a look of disbelief as Vexen charged through the storm and brought his sword up. But due to the attack only being one of energy it didn't hack off Marluxia's arm. Instead it wounded him greatly and he stopped his attack abruptly.

Recoiling from the attack Marluxia glared at Vexen. Coughing he fought to stand up. Seeing their ally in trouble Vanessa and Axel teleported to his side. The two helped him back to his feet and as a trio they glared at them all.

"Take another step if you want to Sora…"

There was a huge flurry of Sakura petals as the three disappeared in the confusion. Vexen and Donald quickly resorted to their ice magic and froze the petal. Resulting in several hail like stones smacking the ground and turning to dust.

As one they lowered their weapons and surveyed the damage. Aside from nicks and bruises from the battle, no one seemed to be hurt that badly. Sora diverted his attention to Vexen and the others.

"You… why did you help us?"

Vexen looked to Zexion and Lexaeus. Seeing that they were remaining silent he took it upon himself to explain the situation.

"Those two that you just fought are traitors to our Organization. We only found out about it a few days ago. The leader of our district told me and my two colleagues to deal with the traitors or win them back on our side. We have already won Larxene back, but Axel and Marluxia are proving to be more trouble then they're worth…."

Vexen hoped that what he had said was convincing. It wasn't far from the truth either, but with Sora's scrambled memories he was going against the tide.

Sora in the meantime wanted to believe the man, but so much had happened within the castle he didn't know who or what to trust anymore besides his friends. But then again there was truth in Vexen's words. And since he had mentioned names he had heard before he decided that Vexen knew what he was talking about. Sora looked back to his friends. Gave a nod, and then looked back to Vexen with a stern look in his eyes.

"If what you're saying is true, when we finally stop them, can you get us out of this castle?"

It was Vexen's turn to look to his comrades. But this time they were the ones to nod. The favor that Sora asked of them was so easy, and they would keep it.

"Fine then Sora, but, next time we meet, we might be enemies…"

Sora nodded gravely. And without a word, they took each other's hands and shook in agreement.

"Deal"

4904984587487457

Larxene and Lorenzo backed away from the new enemy before them. The fragment of memory dashed her spear and shouted to them.

"Larxene! The one who commands thunder! Lorenzo! The one who commands the sky! " She roared, her voice echoing throughout the cavern, "I'll prove to you who's stronger! I'll prove it outright! You shall-"

The image started to blur, as if their foe was being broadcasted via television. But then the image cleared and "Vanessa" fell, supporting herself with the spear by her side. Taking in heavy breaths she remained there.

Lorenzo and Larxene looked at one another, wondering if this was a ploy or if they should strike. They kept their weapons drawn and eyed Vanessa warily.

Vanessa made no move though. She continued her strained breathing, and then, finally, looked up at them.

"Funny how one can take the truth and stretch it so far as this.. isn't it…?" She said.

Larxene took a step forward and glared down at the Fragment.

"Who cares? We got this far on trust, who needs the truth for victory?" She spat.

Vanessa gave out a dry laugh and got back on her feet. Shakily she pointed the spear back to the others.

"I am nothing anymore, I am just a lie, the real me, the fake me, are all one. I reside above in the castle. You exist down here. You petty unknowns will remember this day. You will remember the day the lie came and defeated you all! You will remember!"

Vanessa let out another high mirthless laugh. Her image blurred and she disappeared. The spear landed with a clang and echoed through the cavern much like the laugh had.

Larxene cursed and kicked up a cloud of dust. She looked back to Lorenzo. Clearly Vanessa's taunt hadn't gotten to her.

"Come on" Lorenzo said indifferently, "They'll be waiting for us.."


	17. Smolder of the Battle

"Well that's a GREAT plan!" Larxene snapped back sarcastically, "Look at where we are! In the bottom of a cave! AND we have no clue how deep it is! We could have fallen for days. What makes you think your wings can get us up that far?"

"You can fly by yourself…" Lorenzo shrugged off the shouting, "If you hold on we could probably fly faster and get back to the others in only one tenth the time."

The idea was plain and simple, but it could work. Larxene slapped herself mentally. From the get go she had been heckling and harassing Lorenzo. Maybe by working together with her then they would plow the path for the Organizations goals.

Maybe that's what Vexen wanted.

Taking a breath Larxene held her arms out at her sides.

"Come on then."

Lorenzo wrapped her arms around Larxene's waist. As if in unison she gave a flap of her wings as Larxene used her power of flight.

They shot off like a cork out of a bottle. Larxene could feel the air rush past her. Even in the darkness she could tell that they were at least clocking ninety miles.

Then she saw the light above. The rip in the floor. It rushed up to greet them and for a moment it looked like a giant maw waiting to swallow them. Their eyes met shock as they went from darkness to the blinding white. Lorenzo was so struck that she tucked in her wings and they went from shooting straight up to a dive. There was a clatter as they bounced off the marble floor, hit remains of the battle, and finally crashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

Larxene was the first to pick herself up. She let out a few swear words as she rubbed her temples. Looking over she nudged Lorenzo with her foot.

"Hey, get up already, you can take a bigger beating than that!"

Lorenzo coughed and tried to stand. Her feet wobbled underneath her as Larxene grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up.

"I'm fine Larxene.. the light just dazzled me for a moment.. sorry about the crash…"

"Whatever, I would have only been mad had I broken something. But as for you.. you're fine, so lets get after that witch and help the Organization!"

Lorenzo gave a weak smile; once again Larxene was helping her. They were going to finish this whole mess together, no matter what happened.

32948392489230849023849082309

The Alliance of the Organization and the keybearer was a weird one, but formidable nonetheless. As they ran through the last few halls of Castle Oblivion, they united their powers to mow down the opposing Heartless in their path. Vexen, Namine, and Donald shot their respective magic spells at the Dark Balls and Wyverns while Zexion, Lexaeus, Sora, Replica, and Goofy charged down the Neo Shadows and Defenders.

But even with their brave change the Heartless seemed to be multiplying at an impossible rate. It looked like they were fighting a loosing battle. But something rose in the back of Vexen's mind.

The form, that woman that fought alongside Axel and Marluxia. She said that Lorenzo and Larxene were down below, fighting an illusion, a fake version of herself. What if the Heartless around them were the same?

"Don't attack them! Charge through!" Vexen lunged through the fray and seemed to disappear in the chaos that the Heartless were causing.

"Is he insane!" Replica hacked a Neo Shadow in two as he yelled, "There's too many!"

But then it hit him as well. The Shadow that he cut through, his blade seemed to slice through as if it was a hot knife through butter. A normal attack would have required him to at least make several slices. They.. were fake?

"Guys! Do what he says!" he clipped his blade to his side and dashed after Vexen.

The others caught on quickly and charged after creator and creation. Sora braced for hits from the Heartless, but when they struck him and his friends they went right through them like ghosts.

This was Vanessa's trick, Sora was sure of it. With her powers being able to create a complete copy of her monster form to fight the other two Unknowns, there was little doubt she could make "ghosts" of Heartless to weaken them and exhaust them before they even got to the final fight.

Sora smiled as he saw through the plan, and Vexen knew they were going to win no matter what.

Neither of them knew of the trial that would keep them from their goal.

234873289478237438247238478343

"We will scatter their torn hearts into the winds!" Marluxia shouted as they landed in the pitch-black room. He heard the tell tale sounds of Axel touching ground behind him and the thud of a black tail beside him.

"The keybearer's stronger now," Vanessa growled as she brandished her spear, "Even with your attempts to make him your puppet, he has unified with his friends! It doesn't matter if he's even wiped clean of memories! As long as someone is beside him he will be able to fight!"

"That's why we're going to kill him and rid ourselves of your stupid mistake aren't we?" Axel chimed in.

The red head had to pull his head back as Marluxia swung his scythe around.

"I KNOW THAT! Now that this plan has failed the superior will come and kill the two of us! The only way to stop them…"

"Is to work like they do.." Vanessa's scowl became an evil grin, "is there anything you kept incase this were to ever happen?"

"Now that you mention it.." Marluxia returned the smug smile, "I think I have a plan to suit our needs, it's why we came here in the first place.."

There was a snap of electricity and a faint blue light began to glow ahead of them. The blue began to run along grooves of an object hidden in the darkness. But as the blue traced along the path it brought it into greater focus.

The ship was silver and black. On both of its sides were scythes like Marluxia's, only these were much larger. On the back there were two more reserve scythes, and for the bottom of the hull there was a giant Lance.

"Behold the Redux." Marluxia held his hand out casually.

"I like it…" Vanessa nodded as she approved of the giant ship, "But I think I can add a bit to it…"

She held out her spear and the golden energy from within it poured out and fused with the silver mecha. The golden glow flowed over it and new shapes formed on certain points of the craft. When the glow faded the silver ship had been crafted with new armor and weapons. A guild of gold ran along the rivers of black metal upon the machine. The gold split near the bottom of the ship, making three skewers instead of a single large one. The gold also branched out on the side of the ship, forming giant wings and two claws that protected the two front scythes. Gold shark teeth jutted from the front of the ship and also long the sides. The Gold had also formed two cannons that rested on either side of the cockpit.

"With this power I have given to the Redux greater weapons, there is no way that the keybearer will be able to take you out now, and..." she glanced over her shoulder to Axel, "With his skills they won't stand a chance on the ground either…"

Axel threw his arms up and the familiar shurikens appeared in his hands with a sudden burst of flame.

"Count me in! They'll be dead in no time!"


	18. Ashes of the Battle

_The day the Heartless came changed everything._

True, I wasn't what you would call, the friendliest catch, but even when they came…

I became blind, stupid; I wanted to use their power for my own gain.

And even then it was so simple, given my status I could only take over a part of the world.

That's why I created her as a back up.

Sora never met her. But when I fell into that dark abyss supposedly to my death I activated that last spell.

I couldn't breath, I felt groggy, and I screamed in disgust and foolishly breathed in water.

I was going to die… I could feel myself sinking back into the abyss of death.

And then I found myself in Castle Oblivion. And there I had lost my memories, Namine, the one that the Organization calls Witch, she must have known the threat I could cause. But that didn't matter; I could remember my magic, and everything else…

My own being was altered again when Sora obtained the Atlantica card. Being of different body the memories he had obtained further impeded me from regaining my bearings.

I can't believe that I talked to Sora. I can't believe that I wanted to make friends with him.

That Gold amulet I once had now belonged to Sora, he didn't know it, but once he walked into that world, it was with him. But why did it go to him and not me?  
  
Then again… trying to remember everything… seems like a lost cause now….

48957435783475843758934758375834758

Sora stormed the room with his team knowing full well the battle ahead would decide their fates. They broke through the last waves of Heartless and found themselves in what looked like a normal room.

"There's nothing here," Riku Replica shouldered his blade, "are they somewhere else?"

"Something's not right," Zexion surveyed the scene, "This room, it has a different aura than the others…"

The room began to warp and the group stumbled as the walls, the ceiling, and even the floor beneath them melted away into a starry sky.

"What kind of magic's this!" Donald stammered as he grabbed a hold of Lexaeus's coat as a battering wind began to blow.

Sora kept his ground and looked around to see what the cause of the gale was. A giant figure descended from the darkness. A monster? No, it was a battleship of some kind. They had little time to react as Axel and Vanessa both jumped down from the ship and once again attacked them.

It was difficult to fight in the new terrain. With darkness and stars everywhere even Vexen became befuddled as to what was ground and what was sky. It didn't help that the giant ship began to fire off red and gold missiles. Lexaeus and Goofy managed to knock back a few of the warheads but several got through their defense and detonated behind them. Everyone was scattered by the blast and a scream of pain was heard. Despite being knocked for a loop Sora's priority was to see if Namine was all right. Looking over she saw that she had been the one smacked by the attack the hardest; she was bleeding from a piece of shrapnel that flown form the missile. Sora rushed over to her and pulled her away from the battle.

Vexen saw that the witch had been hurt, but he was occupied with the fact that Axel once again singled him out from the group. He fended off the red head with his ice magic, but Axel dodged the attacks and struck at him with one of his shurikens. The blow was enough to send him to the ground.

Vanessa was having as much luck as Axel. Donald, caught up so much in the battle dashed right at her in a melee attack. She jumped to the side and tripped the duck with her spear. Lexaeus and Zexion doubled teamed her but she held her spear out to block for their weapons. Seconds later they screamed in both pain and surprise as she sent electric waves through her weapons and into theirs.

Riku Replica was the only one left to fight Marluxia. He dodged the Redux's blades and leapt onto the back. He leapt down to face Marluxia but he was one step ahead of the clone. Marluxia brought his hand up and from a single flower petal that appeared in his hand he summoned his giant scythe. He blocked Riku Replica's attack and threw him down into the hatch of the Redux.

Sora watched from afar. He knew his friends were in trouble, but with the battles wearing down on his magic and the critical condition of Namine kept him from rejoining.

We need a miracle  
A burst of wind behind him alerted him to what could be another enemy. Turning around he saw another unknown that he had fought before and a different unknown who had wings.

The duo flew right over him and it seemed that they were going to crash into the Redux head on. The winged unknown let go of its partner and with a brilliant move sent a bolt of lightning crashing down on Marluxia.

Larxene landed on the Redux and plucked Riku Replica up before Marluxia could recover. She let him go right behind Vanessa, who was now just coming to terms with what was happening.

"That creation and that demoted Unknown!" she shouted as she fended off another attack form Zexion and Lexaeus.

Vexen smiled as his experiment landed next to him and bowed.

"I returned her to you, I knew that the pain of her death would destroy you."

"Don't explain Lorenzo… after all," he eyed the opposition and smiled, "We need to do some cleaning up. Help Sora tend to Namine's wounds and Larxene will deal with them."

She gave a nod and flew over to the Keybearer. Vexen got back to his feet; restored with new energy he focused all of his magic into his weapon. It began to frost over and formed icicles and soon formed into a slap shod version of his old shield.

Better than nothing.

Axel once again attacked Vexen, who responded by bringing his new weapon up and sending them into a dead lock.

"Give it up old man, you're through!" Axel sneered as he pushed his weapon forward.

"We'll see who prevails in this battle!" Vexen tried his best to sound intimidating and shoved his weapon so the ridges smacked Axel along the face and cut him slightly.

Sora could rest at ease now that Namine was okay. Lorenzo quickly used her magic to cure her of her cut. The two helped Namine up and they looked back to the battle.

"They need you Sora."

"But what about-"

"I'm fine… Sora, you don't have to worry about me.." Namine looked away, "You never have to worry about me, I'm not worth that."

"Namine!" Sora went to turn her around but was held back by Lorenzo.

"She's right, it might seem callous, but for the time being, your other friends need you more… besides," she eyed him and tapped his chest, "Your heart wants to speak to the unknowns."

"What?" Sora gave Lorenzo a look that suggested she said a bad joke.

"I'm a product of Larxene, Vexen, and Maleficent. I things about all three of them. And here's one thing I know; unknowns are not supposed to have hearts. But yet the love that Vexen and Larxene began to feel for one another has restored some of that lost light. They will never truly regain it, but with your help perhaps they can combine that light…"

"But HOW?" Sora's eyes showed even greater moods of confusion, "I'm just the keyblade master! I can't do anything amazing!"

"Maleficent knows that Vanessa, if that's what you call her now, had an amulet that had great magic properties. She lost it when she died and when the memory card of Atlantica was created a replica of that amulet appeared. But instead of going to her, it went to your keyblade. Your keyblade has been grafted with the power of that amulet!"

"And what powers does it have?" Sora looked back nervously, he was going to join this battle and was worried about the state of the others.

"The powers to create, destroy, combine."

"Combine?"

"You can fit two and two together," Lorenzo leaned forward and her grin widened, if Sora knew her he would have been freaked out; she wasn't behaving normally, "Just hold the keyblade up and say what comes to you, the amulet, the Shark Eye amulet, will do the rest."

Sora looked from the battle, to Lorenzo, to Namine, and then back to his keyblade. He would do it. He would save them all and end this madness.

"Keyblade!" He raised his weapon to the sky and called. Everyone and even the villains despite themselves looked to Sora, curious as to what he would try to do, "The darkness has sealed the light away for too long. There is darkness in every heart, but there is light too! Those who have sparked their light become one and use your powers to stop those before you! Shark Eye! Unlock!"

A brilliant light flashed, lighting up the darkness of space and nearly blinding them all.

3249089023490384903284902839048329048092 34

Larxene felt herself being lifted off the Redux against her will. She groped at the metal but soon seemed to fade into the light. That light, so comforting, so warm, she felt this somewhere before. And then, the fading… she was dying? No, fading, but not, vanishing. It was hard to explain, but she felt her fingertips disappear, and then along with her senses.

Axel gave a yelp as Vexen bolted at him in the light and sent him flying into the Redux. Standing victorious Vexen gave a yelp of his own as he felt himself being lifted off the ground as well. That same tantalizing feelings of fading, of feeling his body dissolve wavered over him.

He opened his eyes groggily when the feeling past. The light was gone. He was still floating in midair.

Marluxia and the traitors were gaping up at him. He was about to ask aloud when a voice sounded in his head.

"VEXEN! We've been merged!"

"WHAT!" the scientist doubled over in shock.

3489308490328490238490328490389408392048 903

Sora felt his mouth drop down in awe. One single unknown glared down upon the enemy. It was obviously a woman, but she had several features of Vexen's. His hair, his sunken face, his cold eyes that now burned with a younger vitality. Giant wings flapped lightly behind her. Each feather gleamed as if made of ice. When she spoke she sounded like an older Larxene.

"Marluxia!" she pointed at him and glowered, "This will end now! Your pathetic attempt of trying to seize power! You even win the likes of Axel and that sea demon Vanessa! You won't live to see the likes of another day!"

"Well I guess that's all done." Axel brandished his weapons and got into a fighting stance, the peculiar thing was that he was facing the Redux.

"What!" Marluxia loomed over the Redux's cockpit and snapped, "You! You said you were on my side!

"Well I thought that would be good enough to convince you," Axel laughed, "I was actually sent by the superior to see if two beings could indeed fuse, he knew of Vexen's infatuation with Larxene, and it's paid off. The Organization has a greater force than any other! And with that I think we'll take you out now!"

"That won't be necessary," Marluxia gave a shrug of his own.

"What?" Axel turned around just in time to see one of the Redux's scythes came crashing down on him. He braced himself for the blow but he felt someone grab him and shoved him out of the way. Axel shook his head back to his senses and saw that Lexaeus and Zexion had both shoved him out of harms way.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he spat.

"You were being an ass before," Lexaeus growled.

"But in the end it looks like that came through in the end," Zexion gave a rare smile, "come on, lets finish the traitor and his fake memory together!"

Sora was unsurprisingly shocked by the turn of events. But he, Lorenzo, and Namine all joined the ranks of his comrades. The fusion of Vexen and Larxene lead the group and as one all of them brandished their weapons.

"Marluxia! Vanessa! You will learn to fear the Organization!"


	19. Lorenzo's Sacrifce

"Lets take them down Vexie!"

"I'll be agreeing with you on that one!"

"And after that, maybe we can attend to other matters?"

"That's if we get unstuck…."

"Oh stop lookin' at the glass half empty, lets take out Marluxia and his ugly fish"

54035904395043950943095043

"How can we fear you when you don't even have a name?" Marluxia screeched at the newly created unknown.

The unnamed Unknown gave a casual shrug and smiled, "Call me Gaux, I think that will fit for the time being"

And with that Gaux gave a flap of her wings. A gale was blown up and ripped across the field with the shock of a sonic boom. Marluxia only had time to hold his arms up as the blow struck the Redux and sent it flying back.

Vanessa realized the danger that her only ally was in and jumped into the cockpit. She glared down upon the heroes and laughed at the display.

"You have to depend on others to help you? Fine then!" she snapped her fingers.

The effect was immediate. The darkness beneath them began to rise and wrap itself around the grounded heroes. Riku Replica slashed at the darkness but it quickly snagged him and began to pull him under. Zexion grabbed his hand and tried to yank him free but soon found himself and Riku covered by the soulless enemy. Lexaeus brought his weapon around to slash the dangling black arms away but growled when he discovered the darkness had already swallowed his tomahawk. He pulled at the engulfed weapon but the grip on it was too strong and he found himself falling face first into the darkness. Axel casted his fire magic but to his surprise the darkness swallowed it before doing him in. Donald and Goofy only gave out yelps as the darkness snaked around them and consumed them in a fat wave.

Sora in the meantime was fending off the darkness from Namine as long as he could. He swung his keyblade around and around. He felt his strength giving out. He could see that the fused unknown and Lorenzo were flying around dodging the snaking arms of black.

But he had to protect Namine, he had to!

"Sora! Stop!" Namine pleaded with the keybearer, "Stop defending me and stop Marluxia!"

"I made you a promise!" Sora said through gritted teeth, "and that was to protect you no matter what!"

"But you can't!" Namine began to tear up, "that was a false promise!"

"What!" Sora turned around in bewilderment. What did she just say?

"I told you Sora! Forget about me!" Namine was choked with tears, "and if this is how I have to tell you than fine!"

Time stopped.

Sora watched in horror as Namine threw herself at the withering darkness. He watched as she was swallowed, her last words being.

"Defeat the one who brought you here."

Sora felt his strength give way completely. He felt his knees crumple up and he began to fall into the darkness.

It never came.

He felt wind licking at his hair. Looking down he saw that someone had carried him off. He looked back and saw that the unknown of Vexen and Larxene had plucked him.

"Let me go!"

"And what?" she smiled and let her grip loosen, "let you fall down and join your friends?"

"The only way to save them is by getting rid of the person who cast the spell," Lorenzo glided to their side, "Sora, didn't someone tell you about thinking happy thoughts?"

What was she thinking!

But then again… he remembered those words from somewhere.

Believe, and you can do it.

Sora was going to see all his friends again. He was going to get out of this castle. He was going to go home.

"What did I tell you Sora?"

The combined unknown had let go of Sora, and he was floating in midair. He wheeled around and faced the Redux. The look on Marluxia's face was not one of content. On the contrary, he started pushing buttons and flicking every switch at his disposal.

The air was filled with lasers, missiles, shrapnel, and the occasional smart bomb. The three remaining forces of light could only spend their time dodging the onslaught of weaponry.

And all the time Sora could hear Vanessa laughing along with Marluxia.

"Sora!" he heard Lorenzo call to him, "they're trying to get at you! Don't listen to their taunts!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sora screamed as he shot down at the Redux and attempted to bring his keyblade down on Marluxia.

He saw the Organization member smile as he brought his hand up in a waving motion.

One of the scythes on the side of the Redux slashed up at him.

"You fool!"

Sora felt someone shove him out of the way. For a strange moment he felt like Axel when Zexion and the others had saved him.

He gingerly looked over and saw as Lorenzo received a slice that sent blood flying. Sora watched in horror as she screamed from the wound and fell into the swirling darkness below. Blood continued to flow after her. Something had been sliced off.

"Lorenzo!" Sora screamed to the darkness below. Gaux scowled down at him.

"Sora! Stop this nonsense now! If you continue this way then you'll suffer the same fate that Lorenzo suffered!"

"Can it you Nobody!" Vanessa fired a golden beam at the two. Gaux shoved Sora out of the way and summoned a shield much like Vexen's only it was blood red. The beam was deflected and smacked one of the scythes on the Redux. There was a low growl as metal was torn off and fell into the abyss.

"She did that just with a reflect spell!" Marluxia pulled his own scythe to his side, "Lets see how you handle the real one!" He slammed the weapon down and razor sharp cherry blossoms flew at Gaux. It was Sora's turn to attack and he flew in between Gaux and the on coming projectiles. He pointed the Keyblade out and bellowed.

"RAGNAROK!"

Enough beams to match the sakura petals shot out of the Keyblades tip and ripped through the opposition. The beams peppered the Redux but despite the hits it seemed as if it hadn't done anything save for taking out the petals.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora gave a worried glance to Gaux.

"You'll DIE!" Vanessa made a leap that surprised both Gaux and Sora. And in mid jump her human form was shed. The multi tailed and sharp-toothed form of Leviathan rose once more and brought its claws at Sora.

"Forget it you fraud!" Gaux powered up an attack born from her fused forms and shot the blast at the abomination. Ice shards and electric bolts embedded into Leviathans skin and sent Leviathan crashing back into the Redux. The force knocked off part of the Redux's armor and Leviathan flopped into the sharp teeth beneath it. The weight of the monster was too much for the teeth and they began to lower, but upon hitting the three spears beneath it the jaw snapped back up with Leviathan still inside it

Sora grimaced, Marluxia's mouth dropped in shock, and Gaux only smiled at the fact that Leviathan was done in by it's own modifications to the Redux.

349589458930485934859035894

"Impossible," Leviathan's eyes widened in surprise as it's body was speared and crushed, "Sora and that Unknown got me..."

It felt its life gushing from the wounds; it felt its body going cold from the broken bones and loss of blood. It groaned as much as its mechanical jaw would let it. It shut its eyes and whimpered.

_I've come all this way, and for nothing at all. I deserve to die in the end.  
_  
Leviathan opened its eyes one last time before dying, and it saw two white doors. They were opened slightly; it strained its good arm towards the doors.

And died when it finally pushed it open.

Leviathan, Vanessa, was now part of Kingdom Hearts.

4380483204830928492389483294893284932849 382940839

Marluxia was the only one left. In fury he brought his fist down on the Redux. The damaged ship fell from under him and he hovered in the air with his scythe at his side.

"Gaux, if that's what you call yourself. I will take over this Organization to matter what! I t doesn't matter what happens!"

"Your partner died!" Sora yelled back, "didn't you even care for her sacrifice!"

"It's hard to care when you don't have a heart…" Gaud commented rather audibly.

Marluxia snapped at the comment and began to wave around his scythe in wild frenzy. With a giant swing huge waves of energy began to lash out at them relentlessly. Sora went flying and crashed right into Gaux. Gaux remained oblivious to the attack and helped Sora regain his bearings.

Seeing that the attack wasn't working Marluxia stopped abruptly and swung his scythe the other way. But instead of the waves of energy sharp blasts of pink light struck at the Keybearer and his companion.

"There's no way through it!" Sora pulled his keyblade up against the attacks and tried to hold his ground by himself.

"Yes there is!" A voice rang out from below.

The two aerial fighters looked down to see that the inky blackness of Vanessa's spell had vanished and all his friends were below watching the fight. Axel had a grin of which looked like he had heard a joke. Goofy, Donald, and Namine (despite she knowing the truth) smiled up at him. Lexaeus, Zexion, and Riku replica only gave nods of approval to the keybearer and his winged companion. Jiminy jumped up onto Sora's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Sora looked at the little insect.

"That's not important, but," Jiminy looked down as well and shouted to the group, "Everyone! Give your powers to Sora and Gaux! They'll defeat Marluxia with your help!"

Realizing the danger Marluxia made his gusts of energy more potent and faster. He wasn't going to let them win. But he was aiming at the wrong targets. While he was busy above everyone below began to channel their powers to Gaux and Sora, knowing that they would win the battle.

Sora saw other being materialize as well. Several other dark clothed men. One had an eyepatch and multiple scars. Another had his hair tied back into a braided ponytail and brandished six spears. A beared blonde hid his face behind his cards. A younger boy stummed his guitar wildly. A man with a scar across his face and blue hair stood stoic by a man with silver hair who looked oddly like Ansem.

"Marluxia!" he said, "This is the end!"

Seeing everyone's determination Gaux let her grip on Sora go and the two flew off until they hovered on either side of Marluxia.

**Checkmate.  
**  
Marluxia only had time to scream in anger and defeat as Gaux and Sora let loose with their greatest attacks.

"JUDGEMENT!" Sora hurled the keyblade with all his might, as it sailed through the air it began to glow with a white light

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Gaux held her shield up and fired off an electric charge with several icicles.

They hit their target at the same time. The force ripped the traitor to shreds and blew back both heroes.

Sora fell with a thud and was knocked silly, Gaux landed gracefully next to him and waited for the light to die down.

"Did we win?" Goofy peered up where Marluxia had once been; there was nothing left.

The room reverted back to its old form, the starry sky once gain becoming a marble ceiling.

"Looks like it," Riku Replica gave a sigh of relief and glanced to Sora," although we might want to help him out…"

Namine and Donald both administered cure spells to Sora. The young boy shook his head and looked around groggily.

"Ugh, that's going to come back to haunt me…." His dim eyes lit up when he saw Namine, "you're alright!"

"Yes I am Sora," the blonde said with a strained face, "But, you're not…"

"What do you mean? We defeated Marluxia, we can get out of here now and the Organization is restored!"

"'Fraid not," Axel came to Namine's side and frowned, "when you came here, your memory was muddled, Marluxia said so himself. Namine caused all this." Axel let the news sink in, "but she didn't have a choice, she was constantly being held at gunpoint by Marluxia. It was to the thanks of Vexen and Lorenzo that she wasn't forced to wipe your whole brain clean."

"Namine," Sora's voice was full of shock, "you made me forget?"

"Yes," she hung her head and the tears came back," I wish I could have done something to stop it."

"You can," Gaux came in between the group, "Namine, don't forget about the pods you created, the ones that can regain lost memories.

"Wait a moment!" Donald jumped up and looked up at Gaux, "what about us? I mean, Goofy probably had nothing to forget about in the first place, but what about me?"

"It will be arranged." Zexion said with a matter of fact tone.

"You're not angry with me, are you Sora?" Namine ignored the hullabaloo behind her and looked Sora in the eye.

"I, I don't know how to put it, but," Sora forced a grin, "No, I don't, not at all…"

Namine gave a weak laugh and helped Sora up. It was then that Lexaeus spoke up.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" he said rather gruffly as he held up a bloody mass.

"Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo had fainted from the fall and wound, but on closer observation Gaux realized that she had lost a wing and even with such a wound the blood loss was minimal and she would be able to heal her. Sora walked up to the unconscious clone and let his fingers rest on her silver hair.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Sora whispered into her ear.

"That reminds me…" Zexion brought Sora back to the group, "When your memories are fixed, you won't remember a single thing that happened here"

"You mean, no Leviathan? No Lorenzo? Anyone at all?" Sora felt the words smacking him like the Redux's scythes.

"No one at all," Gaux replied sadly, "But we'll be waiting for you when you awaken from your sleep, mind you, it will take nearly a year to fix everything."

"We gotta sleep for a whole year?" Goofy's jaw dropped to the floor, "Not even Owl from the hundred acre wood could do that!"

"But you've got too nonetheless." Gaux said firmly.

"One thing though," Sora piped up as they began to walk from the room.

"What's that?"

"Tell Lorenzo to remind me that I owe her one."

Gaux smiled at the selfless statement.

"I'll do that."

And as one, Keybearer, friends, and Organization members alike, they left the room.


	20. Nobody's Nobody

It all happened in the end. Sora and his three friends waking from their slumber; not remembering why they were in the cold lifeless shell of the once grand Castle Oblivion.

They set off back, by themselves, unknowingly forgetting about the ones that helped them; the ones that fought by his side.

Zexion watched the trio walk down the path from his perch at the castle spires.

"Think we'll ever meet them again?" He didn't bother to look back at Axel and Lexaeus, both of which we lounging in the morning sun.

"Who knows," Axel shrugged and graced his superior with a look, "if we do we might be on opposites sides next time."

"Gaux had a word with Xemnas." Lexaeus decided it best for the others to know.

"And?"

"She's achieved rank one, Xemnas was found out to be just as corrupted as Marluxia had been. In the end he wanted to use us all for his own gains, Gaux found it in her place to stop him."

The group remained silent at the news. To think that Xemnas, their own leader of which whom most had not seen in several years; had been as power hungry as a lower rank.

"And it's been a year since Gaux came into being. You think they'll ever revert to their old form?"

"The Heart's a mysterious thing," Zexion looked to the morning light, "That's why the Organization exists doesn't it? To finally find out why we're like this, why the worlds are like they are. We'll find all the answers someday."

34909309538590489530548905849358

Gaux sat upon the throne in the world that never was. Her wings flapped gingerly as she thought about the events that had occurred over the past year. The other Organization members Xigbar, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, and Xaldin were all shocked at the turn of events. As apology for not seeing the signs earlier they now devoted their time only for research to better the Organization.

But something else was troubling Gaux

43584903584935894035894385439854

"You've achieved more than you could ever think of Vexen."

"And it was all thanks to you Larxene."

"And now we're here, the most power unknown of all, the greatest nobody, and what do we have to show for it?"

"Are you angry?"

"It's just" Larxene stammered, "I wish we could be remembered, that Sora could smile when he sees us again."

"He will see us again someday."

"But-"

"Everything will be fine Larxene, besides, someone's coming."

54834984389349804389043

Namine, Lorenzo, and Riku Replica approached the throne and bowed to the Superior. Gaux gave a nod to show that they needn't bow. After the events that occurred at the Castle Gaux found it to her interest to treat the three as if they were her family. Namine had, and still was keeping an eye on Sora. Riku Replica kept in touch with the rest Organization and made sure that what happened with Marluxia and Xemnas would never occur again.

Lorenzo seemed off balance due to the wing that was sliced off during the battle waged with Marluxia. The wound had been treated quickly by both Gaux and Namine and she had recovered quickly. Ever since then she divided her service between helping both Namine and Riku Replica.

"What news do you bring?"

"It's been a year Superior," Riku Replica couldn't help but bow a little, "can we go to the town for awhile?"

"Well," Gaux smirked and stood up, "that sounds like a plan."

438759384934893284902384923849382948

Twilight Town, caught between night and day.

The streets were empty, the residents gone to bed, despite the constant light. There was no soul in sight, except for four figures sitting atop the clock tower, gazing into the "setting" sun.

Namine let her feet dangle over the tower as they looked out to the ocean. She knew that there were still many more adventures waiting for them.

Riku Replica was grateful. Grateful that he was with something he could call family, grateful that everything had worked out.

Gaux had her arms folded and she continued to look to the dim light of the sun. Her conflicting thoughts were cast away and she smiled at the fact that she was not a Nobody at all.

Lorenzo had her eyes fixed at the street; watching for movement. And then she saw it.

"Guys! The Train's coming!"

Sure enough it was. And from the last train car stepped out a young boy with an upright dog and duck. Namine jumped up and waved at him.

"Sora!"

The boy looked up at the four figures atop the tower. He knew that he'd never met them, but something told him that, well, maybe he did.

He gave a grin and waved back, and as one, everyone smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
